¿Como seducir al hombre de tus sueños?¿
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, está escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon- Hermione ha fracasado hasta que encuentra unas recetas para atrapar un novio, un libro de Luna y consejos de Ginny ¿Q hara?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Esta historia contiene algunos OOC (Out of Character) ademas omite muchas cosas ocurridas en el Principe Mestizo, tampoco toma en cuenta _HP and the Deathly Hallows_ y muchos detalles de la historia completa sin llegar a ser un AU (Alternative Universe), espero comprendan la situación y por favor no me maten. La intencion es de humor, no que me lancen crucios

********** Dedicatoria ***********

_A mi muy querido hermano __**Manuel,**__ es un regalo del cielo tenerte, contar contigo y compartir como lo hacemos, porque alguien tan excepcional como tú merece mucho, una pequeña dedicatoria y una pequeña mención en un Fic es poco hoy pero ojalá más adelante, pueda dedicarte algún libro. Así mismo le quiero dedicar el fic a mi segunda madre __**Gaby Weasley**__ por su inmenso apoyo, cariño y comprensión. Les adoro con toda mi alma. _

_Que Dios les bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre_

Con todo mi cariño

By

**Claudia Granger**

© Claudia Granger

MMIX

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

Prólogo

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria**

**Boletín anual:** Hermione Jean Granger

**Casa Gryffindor **

**S****é****ptimo curso**

Señores Granger:

Hermione progresó de manera extraodinaria en todas las asignaturas, organizada como siempre. Dotada de gran coordinación, sus notas han sido impecables como Premio Anual

Desafortunadamente siguió metiendose en problemas con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Aunque eso no es ninguna novedad para ustedes

Igualmente sigue teniendo problemas con Draco Malfoy y hablando en exceso con su amiga Ginny Weasley. Los he llamado a detencion varias veces pero ellos siguen igual hechizandose mutuamente a la menor oportunidad

En breves semanas la señorita Granger recibirá la Lechuza oficial del Ministerio con los resultados de sus EXTASIS

Con mis mejores deseos

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria**

**Boletín anual:** Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Casa Slytherin **

**S****é****ptimo curso**

Señores Malfoy:

Draco progresó de manera extraodinaria en todas las asignaturas, aunque desorganizado como siempre. Sin embargo este año sus notas han sido impecables

Desafortunadamente siguió metiendose en problemas con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Aunque eso no es ninguna novedad para ustedes. Y sigue teniendo problemas con la señorita Hermione Granger, Premio Anual. Los he llamado a detencion varias veces pero ellos siguen igual hechizandose mutuamente a la menor oportunidad

En breves semanas el señor Malfoy recibirá la Lechuza oficial del Ministerio con los resultados de sus EXTASIS

Con mis mejores deseos

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

**10 Años después… **

- Nuestra invitada del día de hoy en La Hora de las Brujas es la señorita Luna Lovegood, autora de _**"Como seducir al hombre de tus sueños".**_ Señorita Lovegood, háblenos sobre su libro

La voz de Celestina Warbeck dio paso a Luna quien hablo serenamente

- Como muchos sabrán yo no era nada popular en mi época en Hogwarts, algunas de mis amigas como Lavender Brown o Parvati Patil me aconsejaban diversas maneras de conquistar al chico, que hoy es mi marido, pero al principio todas fracasaron. Hasta que investigando en varios libros descubrí ¡QUE ES AQUELLO QUE LOS HOMBRES PIENSAN!

Los oyentes del programa radial estaban atentos, en la Madriguera Molly Weasley oía a su nuera disertar mientras que los gemelos acompañados de sus novias hacían enrojecer a Ron Weasley por las afirmaciones de su futura esposa

- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ QUE QUIERO OIR! – Reclamó Molly haciendo enmudecer a Fred y George pero seguían lanzándole miradas burlonas a espaldas de su madre

- ¿Y dime Luna donde hallaste eso? – Inquirió la entrevistadora

- Bueno, al salir del colegio estaba en el Londres Muggle y hallé un libro muy bueno que decía _"__Por qué__ los hombres no escuchan y las mujeres no entienden los mapas"_ y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué será? Y lo compré sin pensar que aquellos estudios los podría aplicar en la vida real. Empecé a experimentar y a conversar con mujeres y hombres y pude determinar por qué fallaban tanto a la hora de elegir pareja. Proseguí investigando y este es mi resultado – Dijo Luna

- Perfecto pero ¿Cómo avalas los resultados que das allí? -

- Muchísimas mujeres pueden dar fe de mi Libro. Empecé con mis amigas más cercanas y las que tomaron mi consejo consiguieron a su media luna – Dijo sonriente aunque sus oyentes no podrían ver su gesto de satisfacción honda –

- Aquí estoy recibiendo unas lechuzas de mujeres que hallaron a su media naranja debido a los consejos tuyos Luna – Dijo Celestina abriendo uno de los sobres que le llegaban – Escribe Parvati Thomas, dice que logro que su hoy marido, Dean, se fijase en ella luego de siete años en el colegio ¡Siete años señoras! Realmente es increíble. Y aquí nos llega una de Susan Bones quien afirma haber conquistado a su prometido, Ernie MacMillan después de poner en práctica un par de tus consejos

- Les dije que era todo un éxito – Afirmó Luna – Aunque aún hay muchas escépticas, pero les repito: Mi método funciona. A la última persona a quien se lo recomendé fue a Hannah Abbott y por fin luego de tantos años ¡Acaba de casarse con Neville Longbottom!

- Bah no pienso hacer como Parvati – Rezongó Hermione Granger en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento mientras se preparaba algo de cenar. Ginny le había enviado una lechuza para avisarle del programa y la entrevista a Luna. Supuso que estaría con todos en la Madriguera burlándose de Ron.

Ginny trabajaba como ella en el Ministerio de Magia, hacia poco tiempo que había abandonado la Madriguera en busca de independencia y vivía no muy lejos de Hermione, en el mismo barrio de las afueras de Londres

- Es más para avalar aquí traigo una prueba contundente de que mi método es realmente efectivo ¡Millicent! – Se oyeron pasos y la voz de Millicent Bulstrode saludó al publico que esperaba escéptico el resultado de aquello - ¿Cuéntales tu experiencia si?

- Yo siempre había estado enamorada de Blaise Zabini y el jamás su hubiera fijado en mi – Empezó a contar

- ¡Y NO LO DUDO JAJA! – Exclamó Ron en la Madriguera

- "… pero gracias a los consejos que da Luna en su libro ¡El me ha pedido que nos casemos el mes entrante! ¿No es fabuloso? – Terminaba Millicent totalmente emocionada

En distintas partes de Gran Bretaña había miles de quijadas de magos y brujas en el suelo. Si Millicent Bulstrode había cazado para marido a uno de los solteros más adinerados y cotizados del Mundo Mágico, ese libro TENIA que servir

- Mañana lo compraré en secreto – Murmuró Hermione convenciéndose a sí misma que si a Millicent le había servido, a ella muchísimo más – No le diré ni a Luna ni a los demás de eso

Apuntó en una notita adhesiva y la pegó del frigorífico que tenía en su hogar. A pesar de ser bruja habría cosas de los muggles que jamás dejaría de tener

Y entre esas cosas serían el libro de Luna y el otro que mencionó. En ambos hallaría la respuesta al hecho de que tantos años después de Hogwarts aun no había hallado al amor de su vida


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy muy emocionada, he recibido 2 reviews de _**Nini Snape**_ y **_Danaime_** así como favorite story de **_Lunatica Chofis_**, _**Maraia Beth**_ y **_zzamantha_**. Mil gracias por leerme y seguir esta nueva historia que con tanto cariño les traigo

Un besote desde Venezuela

**Claudia Grange****r**

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo conversar con un hombre?**

"_La primera regla para conversar con un hombre: facilítele las cosas y __**NO**__ le hable de varios temas a la vez. Eso SOLO funciona si está hablando con otra mujer" _

- ¿Pretendes impresionar a todo el Ministerio, Granger? – La voz arrogante de ese maldito mequetrefe la había vuelto a sacar de sus casillas antes de las siete de la mañana

- ¿No tienes otra vida de la cual ocuparte Malfoy? – Dijo Hermione mientras cargaba al menos media docena de libros

- ¡Ah por Merlín! – Exclamo este guardando una lista en el bolsillo de su túnica - ¿Acaso piensas camuflajearte con la "extensión Slytherin" ministerial? Porque ese traje verde te quedaría bien SI hubieses estado en mi casa

Hermione maldecía mil veces su suerte. Después de vivir seis años en ese edificio en sana paz, aparecía de la nada Draco Malfoy a vivir allí, ¡En el mismo edificio! Era demasiada mala suerte

- Si quisiera hacerme pasar por una serpiente de Slytherin lo único que tendría que hacer es arrastrarme por el suelo y reptar hasta encontrar alguien poderoso a quien hacerle la pelota como solías hacer tu y sin perder ese típico aire de "Yo-soy-lo-mejor-de-este-mundo-y-todo-el-sistema-solar"

- Se me olvidaba que siempre la sabelotodo quería impresionar con sus conocimientos. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien que no tiene vida social? ¿O ahora alegaras que eres la novia de tu horrible gato? –

- Malfoy hazle un favor a la humanidad, halla un inodoro, tírate de cabeza y jala la palanca. Libéranos de tu presencia –

- Es más divertido verte a ti haciendo pesas con esos mamotretos – Dijo Draco imperturbable

"_La primera regla para conversar con un hombre: facilítele las cosas y __**NO**__ le hable de varios temas a la vez" - Recordó_

_- Eso se aplicaría si este perro del infierno fuera un hombre. Pero este prototipo fue el más fallido de todos – Rezongaba Hermione para si_

- ¿Te quedaste sin argumentos Granger? Llegarás tarde al Ministerio – Le picó Draco sabiendo que ya había perdido al menos diez valiosos minutos del tiempo de la castaña. Pero como amaba hacerla rabiar, era muy, pero muy divertido

- Cállate… - Gruñó Hermione

- Te diré la verdad, el día que te peines y botes ese traje verde te veras mejor – Dijo percatándose que Hermione intentaba mirarse a ver si era cierto que estaba fatal

- Gracias Malfoy por tu consejo, cuando quiera contratar a un asesor de imagen lo haré, _estaré avisándote_ – Dijo sarcásticamente

- Es solo un consejo Granger -

Años atrás había quedado el "sangre sucia" sin embargo adoraba aun meterse con todo lo demás, no eran insultos graves pero si bastaban para sacarla de sus casillas que era básicamente su objetivo

- ¿No tienes una vida propia Malfoy? Ocúpate de ella y yo me ocupo de mis asuntos – Le espetó

- ¡PAPÁ! – Reclamó una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos grises iguales a los de Draco – Hola Hermione – Sonrió la pequeña

- Hola Elissa – La saludó Hermione afectuosa, aunque era sabido que odiaba al padre, la niña era un encanto que no sabía de dónde había sacado - ¿Cómo estás? -

- Mal, Papi mi escoba nueva se rompió… - Dijo ella con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas –

- Preciosa – Dijo Draco agachándose para abrazar a su pequeña de ocho años la cual era su viva imagen – Iremos en la tarde al Callejón Diagon

- Gracias papi – La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió adentro de su apartamento

- ¿Weasley no estará esperando por ti? –

Hermione miró su reloj y aterrada se dio cuenta que Ginny tendría al menos veinte minutos esperándola. Ambas solían aparecerse juntas

- Mejor me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir contigo –

- Adiós Granger, suerte con tu impresionante túnica esmeralda – Se burló el rubio

Hermione salió disparada calle abajo, Ginny vivía a tres cuadras de ella y al ser tan cerca de muggles no podía aparecerse así que tenía que correr. Sentía curiosidad, diez años atrás el arrogante Draco Malfoy se había marchado del país, según corrían los rumores, "Corazón de Bruja" había añadido que se había casado con Pansy Parkinson, esta se había convertido en modelo y actriz. Luego había regresado divorciado y con su pequeña hija de ocho años la cual se robó al instante el corazón de Hermione, que la invitaba a comer y le hacía mil detalles para alegrarle el día

Suponía que la falta de su madre la sentiría y la niña era muy apegada a ella, era como si esperase que Hermione sustituyese a la ausente

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Ginny terriblemente fastidiada a juzgar por su expresión – Pensé que me iría sola ¿Y esa túnica verde tan espantosa? Me recuerda a una que le vi a una amiga de Millicent la semana pasada

- Bueno… es que me interesa Josh, el del Departamento de Ley Mágica, fue Slytherin y bueno…

- ¡Ya va, ya va! – La detuvo Ginny - ¿Te refieres a Joshua Scrimgeour, aquel rubio, ojos verdes, de Slytherin, hijo de Brutus y sobrino del Ministro?

- El mismo... – Suspiró – Me parece el indicado

- ¿El indicado? Hermione ¿Qué te tomaste esta mañana?

- Solo un té con limón y miel -

Ambas desaparecieron de allí rumbo al Ministerio

- Es patético, don perfecto aburrido tipo: _Cásate-conmigo-sé-la-madre-de-mis hijos_ – Se quejó Ginny horrorizada

- Es lo mejor si quiero estabilizarme – Insistió Hermione convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello era lo mejor

- Definitivamente tu y el no tienen NADA en común – Dijo Ginny mientras reaparecían en el Atrio – Mundos diferentes, pensamientos diferentes, hasta es rico gracias al libro de su padre y a la influencia de su tío fue que consiguió ser el Jefe del Departamento

- No me entero de nada nuevo Ginny. Pero a pesar de todo, me gusta, es atractivo indudablemente y es educado. Me parece que es el tipo de hombre con quien debería estabilizarme ¿No crees? Y me puse esta túnica que compré ayer en Twilffit and Tatting donde normalmente los de su clase compran las túnicas y verde porque hasta donde se, es su color preferido. Inclusive su despacho está pintado completamente de ese color

- Pero definitivamente es horrorosa – Dijo Ginny – Gastándote el sueldo en túnicas caras y feas no conseguirás marido

- Mira quién habla. Estás igual a ese imbécil… -

- Asumo que hablas de Malfoy ¿No es cierto? Ese sí que te conviene, es apuesto, aun tiene toneladas de galeones en Gringotts y adoras a su hija ¿Qué más puedes pedirle a la vida?

- Que alguien te done un cerebro porque creo que tu última aventura se lo sorbió completo – Siseó molesta

- Terry no me sorbió nada, simplemente prefirió dejarme para salir con la idiota de Mandy –

- ¿Mandy Brocklehurst? – Inquirió Hermione – Oh Merlín que idiota… es la más imbécil persona que haya tenido alguna vez la Dirección de la Red Flu

- Pero aun así Boot creyó que era "La mujer de su vida" y allí lo ves... – Contestó Ginny con desdén – Pero Malfoy… tiene lo suyo

- ¿TE GUSTA? – Inquirió horrorizada

- No, para nada, no es mi tipo, pero digo que sería adecuado para ti. Adiós Hermione, nos vemos para almorzar – Dijo Ginny bajando en la séptima planta para dirigirse a su oficina en el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda

- Ahora si voy a pensar que estás loca de remate Ginny – Dijo saliendo del ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional donde trabajaba

Habría que leer un poco más a ver qué hacia la primera vez que hablase con Josh, si es que quería entender el mensaje subliminal…

- Olvídate de eso en este instante – Se dijo Hermione comenzando su jornada - ¡Y especialmente de las idioteces de Malfoy!

Suspiró. Aquel iba a ser un día difícil


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, un millón de gracias a **danaime**, **kari-sama**, **EmilyGoncalvesFelton**, **Alnewmoon **y **mery malfoy** por sus Reviews, sus Alerts. Y sobretodo por el halago que es que mi historia ya la esten incorporando a sus Favorite Story y Favorite Author. QUE HONOR

Cariños desde Venezuela

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 2: Los diferentes tipos de hombre**

"_Los hombres están clasificados en dos especies: la primera es la de los que solo desean pasarla bien, pueden llegar a la etapa de un noviazgo pero odian la idea de casarse porque aun no están seguros de poder pasar el resto de sus vidas con una sola mujer. Los segundos son aquellos algo más maduros con deseos de formar familia y que ven en cada mujer, una potencial madre para sus hijos. Elige según tu necesidad pero recuerda: Cualquier extremo es malo"_

Ginny entró en su oficina sonriéndole a Seamus Finnigan, su jefe inmediato. Un hombre que había dejado atrás aquel chico del colegio y se había convertido en todo un sex symbol. Ardiente y apasionado ¿Qué mas podría pedir en un hombre? Tenían un affaire hacía unas semanas y sinceramente lo disfrutaba a plenitud más aun cuando era algo completamente secreto

Se estremeció al ver la mirada cargada de lujuria que este le dirigió y recordó su conversación con Hermione, si ella pensara dejar la emoción de la pasión fuera de su vida… ¡Ah no! Eso SI que no lo haría

La vida sin picante tiene un soso sabor

Al mediodía Ginny y Hermione estaban conversando en un café del Callejón Diagon mientras almorzaban

- Ese traje te queda horrible ¿Sabes que el verde no adelgaza?

- Cállate Ginny ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? –

- No, solo te sobran cuatro kilos pero no es mucho, sin embargo ese verde… - Se estremeció haciendo una mueca de asco – Es infinitamente espantoso. Además no estás enseñando piel. A los hombres les gusta eso y sexo… sobretodo el sexo

Hermione se ruborizó – No todos

- Hasta los curas católicos que hicieron el voto de castidad, las monjas de los conventos, los homosexuales y bisexuales piensan bastante en el sexo. Es divino… - La mirada cargada de lujuria de Ginny le hizo ver a Hermione en que estaba pensando – Y para poder llamar la atención correctamente debes enseñar algo ¡Y estas tapada desde el cuello hasta los pies!

- Debo vestirme para trabajar, no para ligar -

- ¿Quieres conseguir a tu hombre o no? – Le reprochó Ginny

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! – Dudo y prosiguió - ¿Sabes que ayer fui a Flourish and Blotts y compré el libro de Luna?

La quijada de Ginny llego al suelo - ¿QUÉ?

- Pues si… ¿No oíste que Millicent Bulstrode se casará con Blaise Zabini debido a los consejos que aplicó del libro de Luna? Si ella puede conseguir a su hombre ideal, como Zabini y lo exigente que es yo debería hallar también el mío – Se defendió Hermione

- No lo dudo… - Susurró Ginny disfrutando de su helado de chocolate – Pero ¡El libro de Luna!

- Utilizaré lo que me parezca mejor – Dijo Hermione – Tus consejos hasta ahora no me han servido Ginny

– Ok, si tú lo dices, pero para zanjar este asunto tengo una mejor idea: Una apuesta – Propuso la pelirroja

- ¿Cómo que una apuesta? ¿Qué vamos a apostar? – Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- Una cena en The Ivy quien consiga primero a su hombre ideal – Contestó Ginny - Y así veras que el libro de Luna no sirve… Que haya atrapado a mi hermano ok, que Millicent haya pescado a Zabini, ok pero eso no significa que sirva

- Si accedo ¿Te callarás? –

- Es un trato – Aseguró Ginny

- Acepto –

Horas después Hermione estaba en el Atrio cuando accidentalmente un mago tropezó con ella

- ¡Hermione! – Musitó Joshua – Por fin te encuentro

- ¿Me... me buscabas? – Balbuceó ella nerviosa

- Por supuesto, fui a tu despacho pero era obvio que ya habías salido y me apresuré a llegar aquí a ver si aun estarías en el Ministerio. –

Hermione tuvo la impresión que tendría una interesante oportunidad - Tú dirás -

- Tengo un par de proyectos para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica que requieren de tu visto bueno, es que confío en tu buen criterio – Dijo este apresuradamente

- Bueno, no hay problemas… ¿Quieres que los vea mañana? – Sugirió ella – Podría hacerlo a primera hora

- Mas bien pensaba… ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar mañana para discutirlo con calma? Podría enviarte los pergaminos en la mañana y en la cena me das tu opinión – Propuso

A Hermione se le quedó la quijada casi por el suelo ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Claro… era de trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo era una cita

Bendita túnica verde, seguramente gracias a ello llamó su atención

"_Una chica lista JAMAS acepta una cita apresurada, eso denota que estas lo suficientemente desesperada como para no tolerar que el chico se demore en preparar algo para ti" _– Recordó Hermione del primer capítulo del libro de Luna

- Este… yo… - Tartamudeó Granger

- Pero si mejor te viene, podríamos ir ahora mismo. Tengo aquí los pergaminos del proyecto – Dijo Joshua dedicándole una sonrisa insulsa

__ ¿Aceptar o no aceptar? He ahí el dilema… _- Pensó – _Al carajo… haré lo que mejor me parezca_

- Me encantará ver tu proyecto. Mañana me viene bien – Declaró ella con rotundidad

- ¡Magnifico! – Declaró Joshua ladeando la cabeza para mirarla – Entonces te recojo en tu despacho a las cinco en punto

_- "¿Este esta tan desesperado que no puede aguantar a que vaya a mi casa a cambiarme?"_ – Pensó ella desconcertada - _¡Caramba!_

Joshua se despidió de ella y con un sonoro ¡PUM! Se desapareció dejándola confusa en medio del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia

Salió al Callejón Diagon a comprarse una túnica nueva para su cita con Joshua Scrimgeour, ni siquiera con McLaggen había tenido tanto esmero y eso contando su buen posicionamiento dentro del Ministerio. Así que esta vez SI se esmeraría en que su cita fuera todo un éxito

Y Joshua sería su próxima presa


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las tres personas que se incorporan a los seguidores de esta historia: **02**; **Suri Evans** y **Serena Princesita Hale **por haber agregado sus Author Alerts (Honradisima por ello estoy) sus Reviews y demás. Gracias por leerme, gracias por seguirme. Y disculpen si solo puedo actualizar semanal, pero lo juro, el trabajo y la universidad me absorben más de lo que pensé.

Besos desde Venezuela

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 3: Lo que los Hombres REALMENTE buscan**

"_Pese a que todos nos impresionamos con un cuerpo bonito a los hombres lo que más les interesa es: Personalidad, buena apariencia, inteligencia, sentido del humor, buen cuerpo. En este orden"_

- ¿Hermione Granger? – Preguntó Joshua boquiabierto

Salía del edificio con nerviosismo, luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en una peluquería, nunca se le habían dado los hechizos y pociones de belleza así que recurrió a los medios muggles

Pero al ver aquello su rostro se desencajó: Había ido a buscarla en una motocicleta

Suspiró pensando que el complicado peinado que le habían hecho de desharía en un santiamén

Draco Malfoy por su parte estaba en su departamento, ubicado en la última planta, sonrió sarcásticamente al darse cuenta como ella estaba frustrada ante la vista de aquella Harley Davidson último modelo y su perfecto peinado

Aunque debía admitir que se veía espectacular

- ¿Papi? ¿Qué tanto miras? – Elissa había corrido hasta él y miró abajo, Hermione se subía a la moto y este arrancaba dejando una estela de humo en la calle

- Nada cielo – Contestó Draco con dulzura

- Creo que _"Nada"_ se subió a esa moto y se fue – Dijo con agudeza la niña

- A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que tengas esa lengua tan afilada – Resopló Draco, como solía hacer cuando su pequeña le pagaba con idéntica forma burlona a el

- Herencia paterna papi – Dijo la pequeña con rostro angelical

* * *

La cita, cabe decirlo, fue un total y absoluto desastre, no mejor digámoslo con honestidad: fue un DESASTRE en mayúsculas, Joshua la llevó a un lugar tremendamente parecido a Cabeza de Puerco en un suburbio londinense. Antes de las siete ya estaba de vuelta, tuvo la malísima fortuna de toparse con Draco Malfoy en la entrada del edificio

- ¿Que tal tu cita Granger? -

- Magnífica - Respondió ella mintiendo a todas luces, Draco sonrió sarcástico

- Si supongo... ¿Qué tan cómodo es ir con falda y peinado elaborado en una moto? Por que supongo que aun no te enteras que te despeinaste... - La miró escrutadoramente y acentuó su sonrisa - Bueno, más que de costumbre

- Malfoy... -

- Vale, si quieres pescar a alguien búscate otros métodos -

- Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy, no te lo digo más -

- Estoy aconsejándote por tu bien - Respondió Draco, en ese justo instante llegaba Elissa y al ver a Hermione y Draco discutiendo sonrió: Eran como perros y gatos

- ¡Hola Mione! - La pequeña sonrió sabiendo que eso la enfadaría si viniese de otra persona, pero con ella solía ser muy permisiva. La niña era un verdadero encanto que aun no podía entender. Ni Draco ni Pansy tenían ese carisma de Elissa

- ¡Hola Elissa! Arriba tengo el libro que te prometí sobre Quidditch, lo traje anoche - Dijo Hermione - ¿Me acompañas?

- Será un placer Granger - Dijo Draco siguiéndolas

- ¡EY! - Reclamo está dándose cuenta que Draco se había auto invitado, resopló y mordiéndose la lengua subieron al departamento de Hermione, que estaba ubicado en el segundo piso. Hermione abrió y les dio paso, al entrar Draco acentuó su sonrisa sarcástica. Esta se contuvo de lanzarle una maldición ¡GRRRR!

- ¿Podrías prestarme aquel que me habías prometido hace dos semanas? – Preguntó el rubio

- Seguro – Respondió Hermione algo fastidiada

Se acerco a la pequeña repisa donde guardaba el libro que le daría a la niña y el que le prestaría a Draco cuando oyó una risotada, al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, vio con horror a Draco sosteniendo: _**"Como seducir al hombre de tus sueños".**_ Palideció

- ¡Suelta eso ahora mismo Malfoy! - Ordenó

- ¿Desde cuándo compraste el libro de la casi-esposa de Weasley? ¡Vaya Granger! Sabía que pensabas conseguir novio pero nunca imaginé que estuvieras tan desesperada como para seguir los consejos de ese estúpido libro – Dijo y movió la cabeza con desaprobación - Mala táctica, muy pero muy mala.

- No es mío. Ginny lo dejo en mi maletín ayer... – Mintió tendiéndole el libro a Draco este lo tomó y soltó otra risa - Oh si, seguro Granger... ¡Vamos! Yo podría enseñarte mil y un formas mejores que las que pone ese libro de allí -

Elissa veía la situación ampliamente divertida, pero sin intervenir. Para ella eran sumamente divertidas aquellas situaciones entre su padre y Hermione. Tomó el libro y salió de allí sin ser notada por ninguno de los dos

- ¿Por ejemplo? - Inquirió esta escéptica

- Péinate siempre y vístete como una mujer joven, no como la abuelita de Longbottom - Dijo este - Un día de estos aparecerás luciendo un sombrero con un buitre disecado como ella

Hermione frunció el ceño pero ante la mención del sombrero de Augusta Longbottom se rió, inevitablemente Draco aprovechó para acercarse un poco a Hermione, se inclinó sobre ella y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la túnica, ella se quedo sin aliento al momento

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima Malfoy! - Exigió ella molesta consigo misma. Que Malfoy le afectara así...

- No es la primera vez que lo dices, vienes con ese mismo tema desde Hogwarts - Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa

- En aquella época era diferente - Dijo Hermione - Al menos dejaste de decirme "sangre sucia". Pero igual en último curso no querías quitar tus manazas de sobre mi

- ¿Vas a seguir recordando aquellos tiempos Granger? En aquella época nos hechizábamos por cada tontería...

- Si - Suspiró Hermione sonriendo - Nunca se me olvidará el día que te deje como una sirena del Lago Negro

- ¡Eso fue algo bajo! - Se quejó Draco con una sonrisa también - No sé si me parecía una sirena o una banshee, pero igual

Hermione dejó escapar otro suspiro, Merlín sabría cuanto le había gustado Draco en su último curso, cuando las rencillas eran de otro tipo, ya no se insultaban pero si se metían en uno con el otro a la menor ocasión, semanalmente eran castigados varias veces por McGonagall, Snape y cuanto profesor les pillase en sus habituales duelos y bromas. Harry y Ron habían optado por no mezclarse cuando Hermione la pagó con ellos por haber sido atrapada poniéndole polvos verrugosos al pupitre de Draco y fue pillada por Slughorn, la castigaron a limpiar las mazmorras durante una semana. Y ella se las cobró por aquello

Sin embargo, las peleas no implicaban que a ella le fuera indiferente, más de una vez se reprimía por haberse dado cuenta que miraba a Draco embobada, esos ojos grises... Tan fríos y tan misteriosos

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! - Llamó Draco - ¿Acaso te has perdido en tu propia cabeza?

Hermione resopló pero el hecho de haber sido descubierta ensimismada hizo que se ruborizara al instante

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Preguntó Draco más serio y al mismo tiempo amable, mucho más que unos instantes antes - ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

Hermione le miró y se percató que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta recibir una respuesta algo satisfactoria

- Todo bien, solo quería regresar, tengo dolor de cabeza - Contestó algo fastidiada. No le diría la verdad ni muerta

- Si, solo eso - Respondió Draco con su media sonrisa característica - No pretendía decir algo que te molestara

- ¡Cuidado Malfoy! Alguien puede pensar que te preocupas por la gente - Contesto ella sarcástica

- ¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo? - Dijo - No pienses tan mal de mí

Hermione resopló, recordando que el la había acorralado y besado en una de las rondas de prefectos, en los últimos días de séptimo curso, poco antes de salir del colegio. Y luego de ello se había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado

Ella nunca logró olvidar aquella sensación cuando un brazo salido de la nada la jaló y la llevó dentro del aula de Encantamientos y la besó con aquella pasión, sin decir media palabra, solo besándose con intensidad, con ardor

Luego le dedicó una mirada diferente a cualquiera otra que le hubiera dado antes y se marchó por el pasillo. Aquello se repitió un par de veces más esa semana y luego la nada

No había vuelto a saber de el por años, hasta que se mudó al mismo lugar que ella, con Elissa, supo que se había casado con Pansy y luego tuvo un agrio divorcio. Ella le había dejado por alguien con más dinero y prestigio en Irlanda

- No te hagas conmigo - Contestó seria - Nunca podrías hacer ese papel

Le daba rabia que pese a todo, aun siguiese perturbándola, nadie sabía de aquel pequeño secreto, ni siquiera Ginny que era su mejor amiga. Y ahora con todo seguía moviéndole el piso

- Vete a casa Draco - Dijo sin percatarse que le había llamado por su nombre

Este se encogió de hombros y salió del departamento de Hermione, ella suspiró al verle marchar. Sólo en ese momento pudo relajarse, agarró el teléfono y marcó a Ginny, quien afortunadamente tenia uno, no le hubiera apetecido mandar una lechuza en ese instante

- ¿Ginny? Te quiero hacer una pregunta -

La pelirroja suspiró - Dime Hermione

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que buscan los hombres? -

- ¿Te doy la respuesta real o la políticamente correcta? - Preguntó ella a su vez

- ¡La real por supuesto! -

- Sexo... realmente sexo. Lo demás en necesidades, vienen a pedirlo si les hace falta - Dijo Ginny - Pero siempre todo empieza por el sexo

Hermione resopló. Los hombres suelen ser DEMASIADO BÁSICOS


	5. Chapter 5

Cada dia me siento mas feliz de ver como esta historia está teniendo éxito, esta siendo leída, ha ido entrando a sus Favoritos y a sus Alerts, pero mas honrada aun me siento de que esta humilde escritora esté entrando a sus listas de Favorite Authot MIL GRACIAS!!!!! Ese es el mejor alimento y aliciente para cualquier escritor

Esta vez les quiero agradecer a: **Sakurita16; Moony-Granger; Yue-Yuna; SariVampiresMalfoy; Zelawyn, lilha; Sweetlyrics; Shaska y sailor mercuri o neptune** por haberme dejado sus reviews y alentarme a seguir publicando esta historia.

Con muchisimo cariño, desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 4: Para impresionarle realmente:**

"_Si usted pretende llamar la atención de un hombre lo más importante es demostrarse diferente de las demás, juegue hábilmente el papel de amiga simpática y comprensiva, mantenga siempre un ánimo divertido, escúchele cuando el desee hablar y mantenga el mayor contacto visual cuando este con él. No lo atosigue. Cuando las cosas pasen a un plano más íntimo acuda a los contactos casuales sin mostrarse vampiresa. El se sentir cómodo y querrá estar cada vez más tiempo con usted."_

- ¿Que haga qué? - Chilló Hermione sentada en el sofá de su casa, leía el libro de Luna en el cual hablaba de la Respiración-Espejo. Aquello tenía que ser una mala broma

_"La clave para que un hombre se sienta cómodo contigo es la sincronización, copia el ritmo de respiración de manera que os sincronicéis, esto enviara una señal a su cerebro de que "están conectados" por lo que puede abrirse a ti."_

- ¡Ay no por Merlín esto es estúpido! - Chilló de nuevo - No, es realmente ridículo

Sin embargo Hermione se vio a si misma intentando copiar el ritmo respiratorio de Joshua mientras conversaban en el Atrio, junto a la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica. Y al imaginárselo cómodo con ella se dijo a si misma que lo haría

Al día siguiente lo hizo: Intentaba aspirar al mismo momento que él y soltar el aire igual, al rato estaba francamente fastidiada, notaba la mirada de Joshua sobre ella, algo inquieto

Ella que prefería imaginar cómo sería llevárselo a la cama, alborotarle el cabello rubio y perderse en aquellos bellos ojos verdes

Pero no, ella lo que intentaba era copiar el ritmo de su respiración hasta el extremo. Sobra decir que fue un fracaso

- ¡Me pregunto si estaba bien! Según él, yo hiperventilaba - Le dijo Hermione a Ginny sentadas en El Caldero Chorreante - Fue terriblemente humillante, se suponía que aquello tenía que darle comodidad, no que yo pareciese asmática

- Es que debes estar enferma ¡Usar los consejos de mi querida cuñada! Sabiendo que Luna nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza - Se quejó Ginny - No sé quién te mandó a hacerle caso a sus consejos

- Necesito hallar a alguien para mí - Dijo - Date cuenta, voy llegando a los treinta y mi vida sentimental ha sido un total y absoluto fracaso

- ¡Pero estas leyendo un libro para que un hombre se enamore de ti! - Chilló Ginny dando un trago a su FireWhiskey - Que lo hagas por estudiar, perfecto; que lo hagas por placer, está bien ¿Pero para cazar un tipo? Perdiste la chaveta

- Llevo diez años de salir de Hogwarts, nueve trabajando en el Ministerio seis días a la semana, seis años viviendo en el mismo edificio ¡Y aun así no he conocido a nadie interesante! ¿No crees que sea algo notorio? Hallé a la persona que es adecuada para mi, solo tengo que hacer que se fije en mi

- ¿Adecuado? Es un tipo insulso, está bueno, pero es soso ¿Quien rayos querría casarse con un tipo tan aburrido? - Preguntó la pelirroja - Además lo tuyo es un cálculo probabilístico, no hay química, no hay NADA de emoción, chispa ¡NADA!

- La química me ha fallado, los tipos con los que suelo tenerla, no piensan ni por asomo en una relación seria, solo quieren un buen tiempo y cuando se aburren ¡Pues se buscan otra! Yo quiero algo estable - Respondió - Elegiré con la cabeza, es sensata, no con el corazón que siempre me ha guiado mal

- Mal argumento. Te morirás de tedio antes del primer aniversario - Sentenció Ginny - ¿Quieres un consejo más sensato? Acepta los de Draco Malfoy... el SI sabe

- ¡No lo decía en serio Ginny! Solo se estaba burlando de mí - Dijo - Además tendría que estar verdaderamente loca y desesperada para terminar aceptando los consejos de Malfoy

- Es un HOMBRE de verdad que conoce a las mujeres -

- A demasiadas mujeres diría yo - Resoplo Hermione

- Lo cual es un punto a su favor. Las conoce bien - Contesto Ginny - Lo cual hace de él un experto

- Lo cual a mi punto de vista lo convierte en un cretino -

- Un cretino - Sopesó Ginny - Pero ese cretino puede ayudarte a convertirte en la mujer que un hombre como el podría fijarse ¿No piensas así?

- Luna tiene en su haber logros como haber juntado a Zabini con Bulstrode ¿No crees que eso es de tomar en cuenta?

- No vine aquí para discutir la malformación cerebral de Zabini, la cual es la verdadera causante de que se casara con ese ejemplar femenino - Replicó Ginny terminando su trago ante el ceño fruncido de Hermione - Estamos para hallarle una solución a tu soltería

- Yo diría lo mismo Weasley - Dijo una voz que arrastraba un poco las palabras - Zabini tiene un grave daño cerebral y el libro de Lovegood está convirtiendo a Granger en un experimento sociológico

- Hola Malfoy - Dijo esta con amabilidad - Siéntate

- ¿Experimento sociológico? - Preguntó Hermione al tiempo que Draco se ubicaba enfrente de ambas - ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?

- Comprarse un libro para experimentar, echarle la culpa a Weasley de la tenencia del mismo, empezar a ponerte túnicas verdes por que a alguien le puede gustar, cosas semejantes - Contestó Draco pidiéndole a Tom un vaso de Whiskey - ¿Quieren pedir algo? - Preguntó a ambas notando como Ginny acababa de terminar el suyo

- No hace falta - Dijo Hermione al ver que Tom se aproximaba - Dos más por favor

- Así que el libro es tuyo. Vamos Granger admítelo, hay un tipo que te gusta y tu le gustas a él. Simplemente sé tú misma ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? -

- El tipo prácticamente no sabe que existe - Dijo Ginny con fastidio - Slytherin tenía que haber sido

- Y ser yo misma me tiene en este punto - Contestó Hermione resoplando al verse descubierta de plano - ¿Obvio no?

- Si un tipo no sabe que existes está ciego, ¿Como no ver a alguien tan brillante como tú? -

- Ok quien eres tú y donde dejaste a Malfoy - Inquirió Hermione llena de sarcasmo

- Estoy diciendo la verdad - Contestó el con una seriedad algo inusual a lo que Hermione se ruborizó ¡Por qué tenía que afectarla así! Se supone que aun lo odiaba ¿O no?

- Oyéndolo de tus labios...

- Hablando de labios ¿Que le encuentras al labial rojo? - Preguntó este detallando cada cosa en Hermione. Ginny sonrió perversa al notar como esta se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar

_"Los labios rojos siempre incitan a los hombres a besar, el color rojo les parece el más sexy pues es un recuerdo subconsciente de la fruta prohibida. Úsalo tanto como puedas" - Recordó Hermione el fragmento del libro_

- Nada del otro mundo - Respondió Hermione y Ginny acentuó su sonrisa, esto captó la atención de Draco

- Lo pone el libro - Sentenció el y Ginny sonrió aun mas, si es que esto podía ser posible

Hermione le miró fulminante pero se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto

- Bueno tengo que hablarte de algo - Dijo Draco cambiando de tema - Mejor dicho, pedirte un favor

Esta arqueó una ceja incrédula, allí había gato encerrado

- Bien, dispara - Contestó Hermione ansiosa de saber a qué venía todo aquello

- Necesito tu ayuda para ingresar al Ministerio - Dijo Draco - Yo sé que tienes la forma de conseguir una plaza para mí. No es por dinero no, es que no puedo pasarme la vida vegetando sin hacer nada, no va conmigo

El shock de Hermione aun no había sido superado

- Bueno y a todas estas ¿A qué departamento aspirarías ingresar? - Preguntó Ginny muerta de la curiosidad

- En Francia estuve un tiempo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional pero lo que realmente me preparé es para Ley Mágica

- ¿AH? - Chilló Hermione al darse cuenta de aquello

- ¡MERLIN! - Exclamó Ginny viendo la perspectiva de la castaña

Si entraba en Cooperación Mágica Internacional estaría en el departamento de Hermione, si entraba en Ley Mágica seria en el de Josh Scrimgeour

¡Vaya lío!

- Bueno no te preocupes - Contestó Ginny maquiavélica - Hermione es tu amiga a pesar de todo y te va a ayudar ¿No Mione? Bueno lo siento mucho pero debo irme, que tengan buenas noches, suerte Malfoy

- Adiós Weasley - Se despidió el rubio. Hermione seguía congelada por lo anterior

La castaña se dio cuenta que no tenia mas opción, además ¿Por qué no hacerlo en aras de la amistad? Podría empezar a ser a partir de ahora

- Es cierto, será un placer ayudarte - Dijo Hermione - Mañana hablaré con un par de personas para que entres a trabajar en el Ministerio, Malfoy

Draco se sorprendió de la amabilidad de Hermione, sonriéndole así que él le devolvió la sonrisa - Muchas gracias pero ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme por mi apellido? Por la amistad

Esta se sorprendió, pero asintiendo con una sonrisa le dijo - Si ¿Por qué no?

- Gracias Hermione - Contestó Draco - Me alegra poder contar contigo. Pero hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas a entrar y yo te ayudo a conseguir tu hombre ideal ¿Te parece?

Y esta volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia


	6. Chapter 6

Helloses!!

Estoy mas feliz aun, por ello quiero agradecer a : **Shaska, Clouzack, Sari Vampires Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale, Floh Black, LaChancludaM, lilha, Bekis B., Anitra, EL y Adrit 123 **por sus reviews, sus alerts y sus Favorite Author y Favorite Story, cada dia me halaga mas ver que les gusta esta ultima creacion MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME!!! Y a los que me siguen desde las sombras también gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer esta historia.

Es posible que ya no pueda actualizar sino hasta el 6 de Abril, ya que estoy liada con la Universidad y quiero viajar este viernes 26 para pasar la Semana Santa en casa (lo cual implica recorrer mas de 500 Kms) y así descansar y ver a mi familia. Allá no tengo Internet así que ojala comprendan y esperen mi vuelta en dos semanas.

Con todo cariño desde Venezuela (Caracas)

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 5: Aprenda lenguaje corporal:**

"_Le ayudará sobremanera a actuar en armonía con el sub consciente de él. Si nota que usa su voz lo más pausado y ronco posible, es signo de que quiere llamar su atención. Si de ratos echa ojeadas a sus labios, sabrá que quiere besarla. Si aprende el lenguaje corporal de un hombre sabrá exactamente qué hacer… Y sobretodo... cuando hacerlo"_

- Primero necesitamos lo básico - Dijo Draco a la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Hermione

- ¿Quieres decir que ni lo básico tengo? - Se quejó Hermione

- Si lo tienes, solo que lo usas terriblemente mal - Contesto Draco - Las túnicas esas espantosas, el labial rojo, no Hermione. Si de veras quieres pescar a ese bobo tienes que cambiar esas cosas

Hermione lo pensó, el método de Luna le estaba fallando al extremo pero ¿Y si Draco también fallaba? Era un gran riesgo

- Debo pensarlo Draco - Respondió Hermione

Este sonrió tanto que los ojos se le cerraban

- No crees que puedo ayudarte - Sentenció - Tampoco es que tengas que convertirte en Miss Hechicera para ello y si él lo requiere... pues menudo idiota que buscas, el debe valorarte por quien eres aunque una ayudadita a tu imagen no vendría nada mal

- Gracias Draco - Contesto ella sinceramente agradecida por aquella opinión

- Ok sigamos ¿El trabaja en el Ministerio? ¿Verdad? - Ella asintió - Por ello tratas de hacerte semejante a las mujeres de su círculo ¿No? No, mala idea... si quieres destacar no te parezcas a la mayoría, te perderías entre la masa de mujeres en serie que siempre abundan, Destácate

- Así no se fijara en mí -

- ¿Ah no? Solo falta que te pongas perfume de vainilla y tengas siempre pastel de calabaza a la mano para que te parezcas a su madre. Plumas exóticas en el sombrero para darle un aspecto de distinción -

_"La vainilla es un aroma sumamente erótico para los hombres y despierta sus más profundos instintos, asimismo el aroma a calabaza envía señales al cerebro acerca del gusto"_

- Y que te vayas a Twilfitt and Tatting para comprar las túnicas - Continuó Draco pero al notar como Hermione se ruborizaba, supo que dio en el clavo - ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Te has puesto perfume de vainilla? ¿Has llevado pastel de calabaza al Ministerio? ¿Has ido allá a comprarte las túnicas nuevas?

- ¡Draco! No me cuestiones... - Contestó ella algo avergonzada de que Draco descubriese todas las cosas que había puesto en práctica o pensaba poner

- Tú no crees que mi método funcione ¿Por qué no apostamos?

Los ingleses tienen adoración por las apuestas y una buena inglesa como Hermione JAMAS rechazaba una. Era tradición desde que él había ido a vivir al edificio que las diferencias las resolvían por ese método

- ¿Qué apostamos? - Pregunto la castaña

- Una carrera de escobas - Hermione se asustó, si había algo que odiaba del Mundo Mágico, era volar - Si yo gano, usas mi método, si pierdo, te dejare elegir una penitencia que haré ¿Vale?

- Sabes que esta apuesta es muy parcializada - Se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Deberías haber superado eso hacía mucho - Dijo Draco recordando el miedo que ella le tenía a las alturas

Ésta resoplo, no había superado aquel miedo, aquella sensación de inutilidad sobre una escoba, seguía siendo tan patosa sobre una como en Hogwarts y realmente sus posibilidades eran menos que nulas. Draco SI sabia volar y muy bien

- ¿Te he dicho que te odio? -

- En Hogwarts vivías diciéndomelo - Le recordó - Así que no me entero de nada nuevo

Bromeaban, aquella relación de odio había quedado atrás, pero sin embargo, lo que ella no podía realmente olvidar era la sensación de sus labios besándola apasionadamente en un pasillo oscuro, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, siendo aprisionada entre él y la pared. Su aliento cálido y aquellos ojos color del acero mirándola con intensidad

Hermione aprovechó para ir al dormitorio a cambiarse, cuando regresó Draco puso una mueca de horror

- No -

- ¿No qué? -

- De ninguna manera salgas con eso puesto - Dijo Draco

- ¿Qué? es Moda Strega, lo compré en Italia en la mejor boutique de Brujas que existe en Milán - Dijo Hermione irritada

- Es horrible, parece una de las túnicas que solía usar la madre de los Weasley. Ella es más vieja que tu – Sentenció Draco - Te sienta fatal

Elissa entró corriendo, se detuvo en seco al ver a Hermione con aquella túnica púrpura e hizo una mueca de asco

- ¡Mione! Te pareces a la madre de tu amiga Ginny... Y esa túnica parece más bien un enorme rábano o una berenjena. En todo caso es muy fea

- "De la boca de los niños..." - Comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa

Hermione se acercó al espejo y le pregunto a Elissa - ¿En serio me veo tan mal?

Padre e hija asintieron

- Bueno está bien, quizás se parezca de veras a una de las... – Hermione se calló la boca inmediatamente, Molly Weasley se acercaba presurosa hacia donde se encontraban los tres

- ¡Hermione! Quería avisarte que esta noche haremos una cena en casa querida, me encantaría que vinieras. No te envié una lechuza por que envié a las dos a Charlie y Bill para avisarles así que vine yo misma. Nos vemos – Dijo Molly y se marchó presurosa sin percatarse de Draco y Elissa. Ellos solo pudieron percatarse de una sola cosa

La túnica que traía Molly era IDENTICA a la de Hermione

Un par de horas después en el Ministerio de Magia...

- _"...Te digo que fue humillante tener la prueba de que tenían razón"_ – Envió Hermione a Ginny por medio de un pergamino color violeta (chisme disfrazado de Memorando Interdepartamental)

- _"¿Y yo no me he cansado de decirte que te vistes horroroso y que pareces mi madre?_ _Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso"_ – Regresó la respuesta de Ginny

Unos toques en la puerta cuando Hermione enviaba su contestación interrumpieron el momento

- Adelante – Murmuró

La puerta se abrió

- Hola Hermione... – Era Josh Scrimgeour – Quería pedirte...

El corazón de la castaña latió aprisa ¡Sí! La cita de verdad, no mejor dicho ¡LA CITA! Con mayúsculas.

- "_Que sea eso Merlín ¡Que sea eso...!"- _

- Que le entregases esto a tu jefe, estaba esperándolo para hace dos horas pero acabo apenas de terminarlo – Dijo entregándole un fajo de pergaminos encima de su buró

Maldición

- Vale, cuando regrese se lo doy – Dijo poniéndose de pie tratando de ser un poco mas insinuante, Josh al percatarse que le coqueteaba empezó a sudar nerviosamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la blusa de amplio escote y vuelos color crema y la falda color vino que traía puesta sobre la túnica abierta, la cual le quedaba poco más arriba de las rodillas

Hermione intentó acercarse pero este sin poderlo evitar salió huyendo

Repito: Maldición

- Cobarde... – Murmuró Hermione frustrada, ese libro de Luna, los consejos de Ginny y los detalles de Malfoy acabarían por volverla loca y dejarla solterona y amargada como Marge, la tía de Harry

A las cinco en punto salió del despacho, iba llegando al Atrio cuando se topó con la peor persona que quería ver en ese momento

- Granger – Dijo la persona

- Quítate de en medio Malfoy, no estoy de humor – Espetó ella

- Vamos no tienes que ser tan agresiva – Contestó Draco con una amabilidad inusual – Acabo de salir de ver lo del puesto e iba a buscarte para invitarte a un café, abrieron un local nuevo en el final de Diagon Alley y pensé en llevarte –

Ella automáticamente bajó un poco la guardia, el ascensor que tenía el rubio a sus espaldas abrió sus puertas y algunos magos y brujas apurados empezaron a salir de prisa, sin percatarse que estaban atravesados, uno de ellos tropezó con el rubio y este enojado se dio la vuelta, ella palideció mirando la situación algo horrorizada

- Hola Malfoy, es un placer saber que a partir de mañana serás mi compañero – Dijo Josh con su habitual sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico – Hola Hermione ¿Que hacen ambos aquí?

_- "Merlín ¡Que no lo diga, que no lo diga!" – Pensó la castaña con desesperación_

- Bueno, estaba esperándola para invitarla un rato ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó curioso

_- "Que la tierra se abra en dos y me trague" – _

Scrimgeour frunció el ceño, casi juntando ambas cejas rubias al notar la intención de Malfoy, decidió jugársela

- Que mal porque yo precisamente venia a lo mismo – Apuntó – No pude avisarte antes Hermy...

_- "¡Gracias Merlín! TÚ de verdad ME ODIAS... Hay que ver..." – Pensó asqueada por la situación_

Draco al notar la competencia, como buen hombre-macho-dominante que se respeta pasó rápidamente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, esta miró alternativamente a ambos, indecisa, si le daba la razón a Draco perdería esa oportunidad única que le daba Josh, si se negaba a salir con Draco perdería la ayuda para conquistar a Scrimgeour ¡Ay qué lío!

Oh, pero aun había salvación... ¡SI!

¡Listo!

- Lo siento por los dos, pero casualmente YA tenía un compromiso para esta noche, así que si me disculpan... – Insinuó con toda la coquetería posible, dejando a ambos como leones a los que les quitaron el trozo de carne de las fauces y se marchó

Hombres... suelen ser tan predecibles en cuanto a competencia!

- Ja, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que ambos solo competían como machos – Se dijo a si misma saliendo del Ministerio a la Madriguera

Vaya cita la que tenía esa noche...


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas gentes, aqui yo de vuelta (No me esperaban a mi sino al capi, pero hay que hacerse propaganda xD)

Pues bien, aquí está y gracias a **SariVampiresMalfoy**; **Serena Princesita Hale**; **Shaska**; **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha** (BIENVENIDA); **Alice S. Black**; **princesaartemisa**; **Adrit126**; **Cleoru Misumi** (BIENVENIDA); **MinniePotter14** (BIENVENIDA); **yue yuna**; **itzelwonderful** (BIENVENIDA); **deeNiisseeC'** (BIENVENIDA) y **velvet9uchiha** (BIENVENIDA) gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sus Alerts y sus Favorites me halagan y animan a continuar con esta historia

Esperando que hayan pasado felices pascuas. Besos desde Venezuela

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 6: Háblele directamente**

"_Los hombres __**NO**__ entienden las indirectas, lo que para una fémina es una sutil manera de decir las cosas para un hombre es algo incomprensible. Si usted quiere que él le entienda, dígale las cosas __**SIN RODEOS**__ y el podrá asimilarlo mejor"_

Hermione llegó a su departamento hecha una fiera, lanzó el bolso lejos de su vista, se fue al dormitorio y se cambió de ropa por un sencillo pantalón sport y chándal, hacía frío por lo que sería más cómodo mientras hacia la cena y algunos quehaceres. Recordando medio histérica la reacción de ambos hombres

- _"¿Por qué demonios los hombres tienen que vivir compitiendo por todo? ¿Es que acaso estamos en la época Neanderthal para que aun sigan siendo tan pero TAN primitivos?" - Pensaba mientras abría el refrigerador aun enojada_

En ese momento tocaron su puerta, fue a abrir y halló a Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- ¡Desgraciada mala amiga! - Dijo la pelirroja dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza - ¿Cuando esperabas contarme la anécdota de dos guapos chicos matándose por una cita contigo?

Hermione bufó exasperada - ¿Quieres que te cuente como Malfoy y Josh se tropezaron en la puerta? Fue HORRIPILANTE

Ginny se echó a reír - No lo creo sinceramente, pero en fin ¿Con quién saldrás? Siempre te he dicho que Malfoy es el tipo perfecto para ti

- Siempre te he dicho que quien te hizo la lobotomía debiste demandarlo por mala praxis pues te extirpó el cerebro entero - Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

- No seas así Hermione, Draco podrá ser todo lo pedante que quieras pero harían una pareja espectacular, se complementan -

- Ginny ¿Qué pasó con la materia gris de tu cerebro? ¿Se volvió negra? ¿Enmoheció? ¿Cuándo te bañaste se mojó de más y se pudrió? No sé en qué cabeza cabe que Malfoy y yo vamos bien. Vivimos peleando, somos seres OPUESTOS no COMPLEMENTARIOS ¿Tu me entiendes Ginny? -

- No, la que no entiende eres tú, pero ese es TU problema - Respondió resignada Ginny

- Esta bien, dejemos ese tema ¿Cómo va la caza de tu elusivo jefe?

- No preguntes -

- ¡Estoy preguntando! – Insistió Hermione con una chispa de curiosidad

- Seamus Finnigan no es tan fácil de conseguir como pensé... - Refunfuñó Ginny aunque con un extraño brillo en la mirada -

- ¿Y si está casado? ¿Y si tiene novia? No sé... -

- No lo está Hermione, no me des la lata con eso -

Hermione gruñó enojada, ella siempre podía sacarle todos los detalles de todos los pensamientos y demás pero no solía querer soltar prenda de sus propios rollos

- ¿Adivina qué? - Preguntó Ginny sonriendo más abiertamente - Te lo voy a decir: ¡Pasaré el fin de semana con Seamus! Me ha invitado a irnos por San Patricio a Belfast donde tiene su casa

- ¡OH! Digo ¿Estás segura que es buena idea? Digo, conozco a Seamus pero... -

- Es un affaire, me gusta, yo le gusto, hay química. En fin, voy a probar que tal es - Respondió Ginny - Va a ser maravilloso de nuevo...

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué quieres decir Ginevra Molly Weasley? - Inquirió Hermione, pero la cara de la pelirroja le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber - ¡¡¡Has estado con él!!!

Ginny sonrió - Si, ya estuvimos juntos y te diré, es un amante divino...

- Ojalá te vaya bien, no sé porqué, pero no me termina de gustar - Respondió Hermione dando unos toques a su ensalada de salmón ahumado, espolvoreó queso parmesano antes de aderezarla con una vinagreta de parchita y servirla a las dos para que Ginny y ella cenaran

- Mmm, esto está realmente divino - Exclamó Ginny al probar el primer bocado - Como te venía diciendo, Josh no te conviene ¡Pedirte que pagaran a medias en aquella infernal cita! Que miserable tacaño resultó ser...

- Creyó que sería más de mi gusto según él, además dice que es lo moderno, que ambos paguen -

- Es un IDIOTA y eso no tiene remedio - Sentenció Ginny - No pierdas tu tiempo

- Yo creo que debo probar alguna nueva táctica ¿Que me sugieres Gin? – Preguntó Hermione

Después de pensarlo unos segundos afirmó - Dile a Josh sin rodeos que te gusta y ya. Los hombres NO entienden la sutileza femenina para insinuar algo, ¡Ni siquiera son capaces de ver las cosas que tienen en la nariz! Tú puedes hablar y hablar y ellos asienten pero al cerebro les está llegando solo un pequeño porcentaje y por lo general siempre terminan asociándolo con algo sexual, tú pasas horas enteras hablando y ellos fingen escuchar. La mejor estrategia con la mayoría es ser decidida y decir las cosas sin rodeos, tómalo o déjalo

Hermione se quedó callada mientras comía, pensando en aquellas palabras ¿Hablar con Joshua y decirle que le gustaba? ¿Realmente le convenía? Es que cada día daba más muestras de ser un idiota mas como todos los hombres

- Pretendes que le diga: Hola Josh, me he dado cuenta que me gustas - Exclamó Hermione y soltó una risa sarcástica - Me parece MUY mala idea

- Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace, además no es como si fuera enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, si fuera Harry... Y tú dudarás, pues estaría claro, podrías perder su amistad pero no, a ti Josh solo te importa porque lo ves adecuado, pero en el fondo NI siquiera te gusta de verdad - Declaró Ginny - Arriésgate y puedes vencer

- Lo pensaré -

Sonrió recordando cuando pasó por aquel desastre de creer que le gustaba su mejor amigo, fue en una mala época de su vida, lo veía y se ponía nerviosa como una quinceañera, tenía un retrato de el en su dormitorio y otro en el Ministerio y cuando se dio cuenta era simplemente, que al sentirse tan sola y rechazada posó sus ojos en el hombre que mejor la había tratado en su vida, aquel que había estado en las buenas y malas, con quien siempre había podido confiar y que sabía que jamás la defraudaría

¡Hacia tanto tiempo de aquello! Recordarlo ahora le causaba gracia, estuvo indecisa de decirle que le gustaba y que le hubiese gustado que intentaran tener algo más que una amistad. Menos mal que nunca dijo nada porque Harry nunca la habría visto como algo más que su mejor amiga, además tiempo después descubrió una verdad fundamental

El alma gemela no significa ser iguales, significa ser complementarios. Y la amistad es mil veces más valiosa y duradera que una relación, además que fue ilusión de que alguien la tratase como la solía tratar Harry por algo más que la amistad y el cariño entrañable que compartían. No un amor real

- Hermione, ya sé que dije algo que pasó pero vuelve a este mundo - Exclamó Ginny sumamente divertida ante la actitud de su mejor amiga

- ¿Como sabes que eso pasó? -

- Te conozco y te observo, tus ojos te delatan siempre, pero por eso mismo, no creas que por no haberle dicho en aquel momento que te gustaba va a ser mejor que hoy lo calles también. Las circunstancias nunca son iguales, además Josh ni siquiera es tu amigo. Perder en este caso no es realmente algo del otro mundo

- Lo pensaré -

Ginny se marchó dejándola con ese pensamiento en su cabeza ¿Ser directa? ¿Decir lo que pensaba? Bajaba al vestíbulo cuando vislumbró a Malfoy solitario, sin proponérselo se acercó a saludarle

- Hola Malfoy... ¿Te ocurre algo? -

Este levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza, pero su actitud decía lo contrario. Así que decidió probar el consejo de Ginny: Hablarle a un hombre sin rodeos

- A ver, si no te pasara algo estarías normal, pero al no ser así, se que no estás bien, en tu mirada se nota. Si quieres hablar con alguien y te viene bien tú repelente vecina de sangre sucia perfecto, si no respeto tu decisión

- ¿Tienes vino en tu departamento? -

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Sabes que no bebo nada. Pero...

- ¿Cual te gusta más? - Preguntó el con un candor nada verdadero

- Rosé - Respondió ella algo dubitativa

- Entonces espérame diez minutos y subes, tendré listas unas botellas de Rosé, creo que si necesito hablar - Comentó el algo mas sonriente - Gracias por esto Hermione, de veras gracias

Ella subió rumbo a su departamento, creyendo haber hecho lo correcto, que el consejo de Ginny servía realmente con los hombres, sin saber nada acerca de la misteriosa sonrisa que se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Draco cuando se alejó para entrar en su departamento

_"No hay un truco más viejo en materia masculina que el chico en aprietos, ellos saben perfectamente que ninguna mujer se resiste al papel de psicóloga y amiga comprensiva. Y es efectivo para que una chica ceda ante los encantos de un hombre cuando los otros argumentos o armas han fallado: Ninguna mujer duda en servir de ayuda cuando se lo requiere"_

El Cuento de la damisela en apuros (y a la inversa: el chico en apuros) NUNCA FALLA


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas gente, hoy lunes comienzo de semana y hay capitulo nuevo (No me hago esperar como Grey's Anatomy que dejaron 3 semanas esta vez ¬¬) antes que nada gracias a **ELC** (Bienvenida); **Adrit126**; P**ao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**; **fior aquarium **(Bienvenida); **Nini Snape** (Bienvenida); **Cleoru Misumi**; **SariVampiresMalfoy**; **Alice S. Black**; **Giselle Lestrange**; **mjmy22 **(Bienvenida); **pamela009** (Bienvenida); **Oasis Urbano** (Bienvenida); **yanesca94** (Bienvenida); **lilha**; **NemesisAg** (Bienvenida); **lady-naper** (Bienvenida); **Serena Princesita Hale**.

Gracias a todos por sus rewiews, por sus Alerts y sus Favorites, es todo un honor recibir esa aceptacion de parte de ustedes, los lectores al otro lado de este monitor.

Un gran abrazo para todos (Inclusive los que solo leen y no dicen ni mu), desde Venezuela con cariño

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 7: El buen gusto y el buen oído bajo un buen ambiente, milagros hacen sobre la gente**

"_Si quieres bajar la guardia de esa persona TAN reticente, hazle creer que necesitas su ayuda, una botella de buen vino y un buen ambiente solitario pero "sin presunciones de algo más" son infalibles a la hora de una larga plática... y sobretodo una bajada de guardia. Un poco mas y será el momento de atacar en serio"_

Hermione luego de aquella conversación tan extraña entró a su departamento y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, poniéndose algo más abrigado antes de subir al de Malfoy, Elissa estaba ya durmiendo en su habitación, ajena a todo el complot de su padre

Minutos después estaba tocando la puerta, Draco ataviado con un grueso suéter azul marino fue a abrirle

- Que bueno que ya estás aquí, busqué en mi pequeña colección y tengo un excelente vino para acompañar una larga platica – Le dijo no mas verla – Y sé que te gustará

Granger apreció de cerca los grises ojos de Malfoy, una chispa de alegría se podía percibir pese a la sempiterna frialdad que despedía aquella mirada de hielo. Lo que no se percató por completo fue de esa mirada evaluadora que le dirigió de pies a cabeza cuando se giró para buscar donde sentarse

- Bueno... gracias – Respondió esta algo descolocada, no sabía porqué pero sentía que estaba justo entrando al nido de la serpiente

- ¿Que tal tu "cita"? ¿O me dirás que no recuerdo que se trataba de aquella cena en La Madriguera?

- Magnifica, como siempre todos reunidos, disfrutando de la excelente comida de Molly bla bla bla – Respondió Hermione – Y bien ¿Que te ocurre a ti?

Malfoy se acomodó mejor en el sofá de tres plazas dejando a Hermione sola en la butaca contigua, esta visiblemente sorprendida de no sentir ni la más mínima insinuación, se relajó un poco y se dispuso a ponerse más cómoda no lejos del fuego que había encendido Malfoy previamente

- Bueno antes de entrar en temas demasiado serios ¿Cuando haremos la carrera de escobas? – Preguntó con alegría

- Ehmm – La castaña miró al techo buscando un pretexto para retrasarla y finalmente se le ocurrió –

- Olvidé decírtelo pero... ¡No tengo escoba! – Dijo ella sonriente creyendo que se había librado de una buena

Pero no contaba con la astucia del Slytherin

- ¿De veras? Pues yo tengo una aparte de la mía, está en perfectas condiciones es más, como esa es más lenta yo la tomaré y te dejaré la nueva a ti ¿Qué te parece? Así no será desfavorable para ti mi ventaja –

- ¿Que pretendes Draco Malfoy? –

El rubio se puso de pie y alargándole una copa de Rosé contestó – Quiero que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo por alguien que no vale la pena

Esta se había llevado la copa a los labios y se quedó congelada, pensativa - ¿Que sabes tú que yo desconozca?

Draco se echó a reír – Multitud de cosas pero eso no viene al caso en este momento y lo sabes. Quiero ayudarte aunque no lo creas

Hermione lo miró escéptica, aunque Malfoy hubiera cambiado tanto a lo largo de esos diez años desde que salieron de Hogwarts, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y un detalle que no le cabía en la cabeza es que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla por mero gusto. Tenía que haber algo sucio detrás

- Realmente me desconciertas Malfoy -

- ¡Draco! Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre ¿O es que te cuesta tanto pronunciarlo? A ver, no es tan difícil – Dijo con todo el retintín sarcástico posible - Repite después de mí: _Dra-co _

- ¡Oye! Ni que tuvieras que enseñarme a hablar – Rechinó Hermione pero al ver la sonrisa de Malfoy tuvo que admitir que le estaba tomando el pelo para hacerla reír y no pudo contener el impulso de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, relajante y vibrante como un torrente de agua fresca

- ¡Viste! No es tan difícil hacerte reír... – Apuntó Malfoy alegre – En la escuela solías hacerlo mucho cuando estabas con tus amigos

Hermione rememoró los años pasados en el Castillo, aprendiendo Magia, salvándose de Voldemort, las veces en que simplemente se comportaban y vivían como adolescentes comunes y despreocupados y sonrió. Apuró el vino que restaba en la copa y la dejó sobre la mesilla de enfrente

- Fue hace ya mucho tiempo – Dijo ella con algo de nostalgia – Pero no es que haya olvidado reír

- Te has concentrado tanto en tu vida que a veces es como si te negaras a ti misma ser tranquila y feliz

- ¡EH! Soy feliz ¿Quién te dice que no? – Reclamó al tiempo que Malfoy rellenaba las copas con vino nuevamente

- Tu mirada, además si lo fueras no estarías haciendo experimentos raros para atrapar a un bicho más raro aun, es obvio ¿Si no porque habrías de hacer las cosas del libro de Lunática? Te hace falta tomar más retos, añadirle picante a tu vida, salir de la monótona rutina y por ende también del ermitaño estilo de vida que tienes

- Malfoy, me sorprendes por tu "profundidad" ¿Que te ha hecho ver la vida de esa manera?

La mirada gris de Malfoy se ensombreció y suspirando respondió – Casarme con la persona equivocada y tratar de arreglar mi vida al tiempo que crío solo a mi hija. No es fácil cuando nunca tuviste eso en tu lista de prioridades, pero me las he apañado durante estos años, a la hora del té, Elissa ha sido la motivación para muchas cosas en mí

Hermione tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que las cosas no son tan dulces como parecieran ser

- Con esto quiero decirte que ser padre en solitario me ha hecho cambiar la perspectiva de muchas cosas, dejar de pensar en función de mis meros caprichos para concentrarme en no hacer infeliz a Elissa, ella no merece pagar por los errores de la inexperiencia de su madre y de mi – Concluyó

- ¿Aun te duele lo de Parkinson? – Aventuró Hermione con algo de timidez

- No me duele, yo entendí que ella realmente no estaba hecha para ser esposa y mucho menos madre, así que era preferible un rápido divorcio a una agria vida de casados – Afirmó Draco

Hermione sonrió comprensiva, entendía lo difícil que habían sido las cosas para el

- Por eso es que me gusta que Elissa se relacione contigo, ya sabes, esas cosas femeninas que deben saber las mujeres y que obviamente yo no puedo enseñarle. Ella ha encontrado en ti una figura a la cual admirar

- Nunca creí que viviera para escucharte admitir algo semejante – Aseveró – Pero comprendo la situación de ella y por ello trato de hacerle el rato lo más agradable; debe ser duro crecer sin una madre

- Si, pero no se puede hacer nada por ahora. Casarme no está en mi lista de prioridades _por ahora_ –

Ella dejó escapar una risa bastante intensa – Se nota que te curaste ya de ese mal – Y tuvo que sostenerse el abdomen ante un nuevo ataque de risa

- Lo que quería decirte es que, a pesar de los rencores y los recuerdos del pasado, quiero darte las gracias por no haber inmiscuido a Elissa y haber trasladado a ella la aversión que sentías por mí, al menos en la época escolar y durante alguno de estos años. Y que espero podamos ser amigos y ayudarnos mutuamente, quiero devolverte ese favor que me has hecho sin querer

- No es un favor, yo no mezclo los asuntos de padres con los hijos por lo que jamás haría algo en contra de ella simplemente porque te haya detestado a muerte en el pasado.

Draco sonrió internamente: _detestado _en tiempo pasado era un buen signo, las cosas iban encaminadas si ella ya había enterrado los malos recuerdos. Quizás...

- Me alegro. Por ello decidí lo del trato, tú me ayudaste a entrar en el Ministerio y ahora me corresponde a mi enseñarte _Como alcanzar al tipo que quieres_

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada - ¿De veras harías eso por mi? Draco asintió, al bajar la cabeza una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro siendo imperceptible para la castaña. Todo iba bien...

_Una cosa es lo que piensa el burro y otra... quien lo está enjalmando _


	9. Chapter 9

Helloses mis lectores, perdonen la tardanza, entre parciales de la Universidad y un repentino viaje del cual regrese apenas ayer tarde, no habia podido actualizar, pero aqui vamos

Pero antes gracias a **Loewes** (bienvenida); **Cleoru Misumi**; **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**; **ELC**; **YhophyW**C (bienvenida); **Adrit126**; **Serena Princesita Hale**; **Giselle Lestrange**; **Luna María** (bienvenida) y **lilha **a todos gracias por sus reviews y sus alerts, por seguir esta historia y hacerme saber que estan allí. Mil gracias

Besos desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 8: Los recursos DEMASIADO obvios**

"_Hay trucos femeninos que han llegado hasta lo más profundo de la mente masculina, la cual suele ser muy sencilla, debe evitar por todos los medios recurrir a alguno de esos viejos ardides si no quiere ser descubierta ipso facto en su plan de conquista por su posible presa. Puede arruinar por completo sus proyectos con el individuo en cuestión si lo pone sobre aviso"_

Hermione regresó tarde a su departamento, eran pasadas la medianoche cuando decidió bajar luego de una agradable charla con Malfoy, al entrar en la cocina revisó la lista autoadhesiva que tenia pegada en el refrigerador

Era una lista de posibles cosas que hacer respecto a Josh y el libro de Luna, había tachado meticulosamente las realizadas (Que cabe decir fueron IN-FRUC-TUO-SAS) pero aun quedaban algunas por probar

"_La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre, es por el estómago" - leyó_

Frunció el ceño ¿Cocinar algo para él? Debía estar desesperada para utilizar ese recurso tipo abuelita, sonó el teléfono en ese momento sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! Por fin te encuentro ¿Donde te habías metido? Oh por Dios... ¡Tenias una cita!

La voz exaltada y emocionada de Ginny le perforó los tímpanos y un gruñido fue lo primero que recibió la pelirroja en respuesta a su pregunta

- ¿Acaso crees tú que soy una ligadora profesional que si no está en su casa a las 9 p.m. es porque tiene una cita? No, estaba en el departamento de Draco

- ¿Draco? Ok estoy segura que oí mal... ¿Draco Malfoy??? -

- ¿Cuantos "Dracos" conoces? -

- Solo tu sexy vecino y arrogante serpiente Slytherin, de sangre pura – Respondió Ginny – Pero lo curioso no es tanto sino que me digas con tranquilidad: _"estaba en el departamento de Draco" _¿De qué me perdí? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?

Hermione resopló, cuando Ginny quería saber algo era terriblemente persistente

- Primero, decidimos enterrar esa costumbre de llamarnos por los apellidos, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, segundo, me encontré a Draco y se notaba que estaba algo solitario y pues le pregunté que le ocurría y si podía ayudarlo y bueno, subí a su departamento y estuvimos varias horas disfrutando de una larga y profunda conversación acompañada con el mejor Rosé que haya probado en mi vida. Fin de la historia – Respondió

- Ya veo... – Suspiró Ginny resignada a que su mejor amiga no viera lo que tenía enfrente y se dedicase a la cacería de un imbécil descerebrado sin ninguna gracia llamado Josh

- Te dejo Ginny, son la 1 a.m. tengo mucho sueño y mañana tenemos que trabajar. Nos vemos como siempre –

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, sabía más o menos lo que Weasley pensaba en ese preciso instante. Que era una grandísima tonta por no dirigir su atención hacia Draco. Pero es que la verdad ella jamás creería que podría ser algo real entre ambos. Era ridículo

Miró de nuevo al refrigerador: _"La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre, es por el estómago" - _

¿Sería una buena idea? ¿Hacer alguna de sus especialidades y llevarla al Ministerio con alguna excusa? No... Sería caer demasiado bajo

¿O no?

Decidió probar, de todos modos llevar un espectacular pastel no podría ser peor que la respiración-espejo de tinte asmático, que la horrorosa túnica color oliva o los labios en rojo semáforo, el perfume de vainilla o el ambientador pastel de calabaza que puso en su despacho

Se rió, menos mal que no llevó plumas porque si no se sentiría como un idiota pavo real. Con un estremecimiento de horror sacó los ingredientes de la alacena, haría un pastel de coco para llevarle al Ministerio

Luego de dos horas y media el pastel reposaba en la mesa del comedor de su pequeño departamento, miró el reloj: eran las 3:43 a.m., solo tenía tres horas para dormir, una poción herbovitalizante sería estupenda antes de ir a trabajar o si no tendría el aspecto de un Inferi

A la mañana siguiente llevó el pastel al Ministerio, cortó un suculento pedazo y junto con unos papeles que tenía que entregar al departamento de Ley Mágica. Draco estaba revisando un Proyecto de Ley Anti-Magia Tenebrosa cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta directo al escritorio de Josh Scrimgeour

- ¡Hermione! Qué bueno verte por aquí ¿Trajiste los pergaminos firmados? Qué bien... ¿Y qué...?

- Es un trozo de Pie, traje para mí y ya que venía a dejarte los pergaminos pensé en si no querrías un poco –

Draco se mordió los labios para no reírse allí mismo, parecía su madre llevándole la merienda a su nene, sencillamente patético

- ¡Claro! No tenias que haberte molestado – Dijo el joven complacido

Sonrió con enorme satisfacción, era evidente que la perfecta señorita Granger quería ganarse su reconocimiento y sobre todo su atención; así que tomando el plato que Hermione le tendía, hundió el tenedor en el pastel y cortando un bocado se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con deleite hasta que...

Scrimgeour adoptó un color rojo-azulado al tiempo que se iba hinchando, los ojos se le cerraron y dejó todo caer al escritorio, apenas pudo balbucear - ¿De qué es este pastel?

- De coco... ¿Por?

Draco soltó la risa allí mismo al saber lo que se avecinaba

- ¡Oh por Merlín! Yo soy alérgico al coco – Respondió Josh quien ya estaba bastante semejante a un globo de aire

La cara de consternación de Hermione era mayúscula, mientras que Draco se reía a carcajada limpia ante el espectáculo. Un mago regordete que estaba en el escritorio contiguo se levantó y ayudó a Josh a salir rumbo a San Mungo en búsqueda de alivio.

- ¡Hermione! – La llamó Draco cuando pudo parar de reír

Pero Granger con la cabeza baja, avergonzada había salido de allí sin percatarse que unas llaves cayeron de su bolsillo yendo a parar justo debajo del escritorio de Josh

Hermione corrió varios pasillos y escaleras, con lágrimas de vergüenza inundándole el rostro, no quería que nadie la viera por lo que usó las escaleras de emergencia para llegar a su despacho, se refugió en su cubículo, sintiéndose más estúpida que nunca por haber hecho caso de ese idiota consejo de un libro más idiota como lo era el de Luna. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo

Al dar las 5, hora de salida del Ministerio, revolvió los bolsillos de su túnica para comprobar que el día podía ser peor aun

Había extraviado las llaves

Y para recuperarlas tendría que ver nuevamente a Josh, pero no ese día, no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la humillación otra vez.

Merlín la odiaba realmente

"_Y el truco de dejar las llaves para regresar a buscarlas es el peor de todos..."_


	10. Chapter 10

.Holaaaas!! Como están mis queridos lectores? Antes que nada un saludo a Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha; Loewes; Seren Princesita Hale; Cleoru Misumi; Le reve de l'arlequin (BIENVENIDO); Adrit126; Giselle Lestrange; Shaska; nera39; ELC; 'Cute (BIENVENIDA) por sus reviews, sus Alerts, que siempre alegran porque me hacen saber que leen, que les gusta, que se divierten, que es la razon por la cual una esta aqui dando lo mejor de si en cada nueva historia.

Un beso y un abrazo gigante desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger **_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 9: Aprenda a reconocer momentos adecuados para abordar problemas:**

"_Un hombre que tiene dificultades en su trabajo NO puede concentrarse en sus problemas sentimentales. En cambio una mujer con problemas en sus relaciones no puede concentrarse en su trabajo. Si sabe que él tiene dificultades NO intente resolver algún problema de su relación. Fracasará estrepitosamente por falta de atención."_

- ¡No me digas que debo hacer y que no! – Reclamó Hermione esa noche en su departamento a un exasperado Draco que intentaba explicarle porque la jugada del pastel había sido lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho

- Es que entiéndelo, el ya está prevenido que quieres pescarle, además el truco del pastel está demasiado pasado de moda, si no se dio cuenta es realmente retrasado mental. Además le provocaste una severa alergia por no saber

- ¡Ya vale! Lo sé y me atormenta, no sé como pedirle disculpas además... – Se calló, si le decía lo de las llaves sería peor así que decidió guardárselo

- ¿Además qué? –

- Nada... solo estaba pensando aquí, fastidiada.

- Hermione, entiende algo tan sencillo: Si tú quieres que un hombre fije su atención en ti tienes que ser original, tienes que destacarte del montón de descerebradas que pululan por la sociedad mágica, actuar espontáneamente no que parezca plan preconcebido y para ello debes utilizar esa maravillosa inteligencia que posees.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo

- Tiene lógica, si actúo como cualquiera pareceré una mas y pues pasará de mi. En cambio si me hago notar por mis diferencias captaré su atención ¿Cierto? –

Malfoy asintió - Así de sencillo

Esta dejó de sonreír, de sencillo, aquello no tenía nada de sencillo

Al día siguiente en el Ministerio, antes de lo que podría haber deseado se encontró con Josh en uno de los ascensores del Atrio, apretujada como iba entre tres magos de Mantenimiento Mágico, al reconocerle no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza

- Hola... – Balbuceó, sería demasiado descortés de su parte ignorarle cuando el ya la había visto

- Hola Hermione – Respondió algo incómodo al notar la mirada curiosa de Cattermole sobre él, era la desventaja de ser alguien con su notoriedad nada ganada a pulso - ¿Qué tal?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Cattermole se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a los otros dos magos de Mantenimiento a la tercera planta mientras seguían, Hermione iba a la quinta mientras que Josh a la segunda, lamentándolo mucho antes de mediodía tendrían una reunión los miembros de ambos departamentos. Hermione estaba trabajando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica mientras que Josh estaba en Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica

Al quedar el ascensor mas desocupado, ambos se volvieron a mirar y Hermione fue la que decidió romper el hielo

- Quería decirte que lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención que ocurriese algo como lo de ayer – Se excusó

- No te preocupes, tampoco tú sabías que sería alérgico, ya pasó – La intentó calmar – Pero pude apreciar que eres una excelente cocinera

- Gra...gracias –

- De nada -

- Yo quería preguntarte si tu... –

- ¿Si yo qué? –

- Si tu... querrías ir a cenar a casa mañana – Terminó de decir la castaña

- Ah bueno... está bien – Asintió, Hermione notó que este estaba algo distraído pero supuso que sería alguna tontería, ese instante se abrió la puerta y tuvo que bajarse del ascensor, puesto que había llegado a su piso, se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó por el pasillo

_Horas después... _

- ¿O sea que mañana vas a tener una cita aquí? ¿Con ese rufián? Hermione has perdido el estilo – Se quejó Ginny mientras ambas estaban en el departamento de la castaña comiendo un poco de helado light

- ¡Vale! Solo le invité a cenar para resarcirle por haberle enviado a San Mungo con una alergia alimenticia – Dijo Hermione – Estaba sinceramente avergonzada de que algo así sucediera

- Sigo diciendo que es un pelmazo y lo que es peor, es medio raro... No sé, es mi impresión. No solo es un pelmazo, es un parásito que vive a costa de lo que pueda sacar debido a los contactos del Ministro y el dinero de papi, por su propia voluntad no es _NADIE -_

- Quizás estés más equivocada de lo que crees pero allá tu – Respondió Hermione – Ojalá te des cuenta de tu error

- Ojalá seas TÚ quien se dé cuenta de su error – Insistió Ginny

Mientras tanto una pequeña estaba escuchándolo todo gracias a un par de orejas extensibles que había desenrollado desde su departamento hasta el de Hermione a través de la ventana de la cocina que daba justo a donde ellas se encontraban charlando

- Creo que es la hora – Murmuró sonriente del plan que su pequeña cabecita había urdido. Un plan del que su padre estaría completamente orgulloso.

* * *

Un espectacular pastel de carne y riñones salía del horno al tiempo que Hermione terminaba de adornar la fuente de ensalada, mientras que vigilaba los ingredientes del pastel de melaza que se mezclaban. Todo estaba quedando a punto, tres botella del mejor vino de ortiga que se podía hallar en Diagon Alley estaba listas para ser destapadas, la casa estaba inmaculada y la radio mágica sonaba con el último éxito de las Weird Sisters, afuera la nieve había comenzado a caer el día anterior tiñendo de blanco las calles y todo a su alrededor

Adoraba los últimos días del otoño y los primeros días de invierno, cuando las temperaturas eran un poco frías y empezaba a caer la primera nevada del año. Era tan relajante como siempre ver esa blancura y frescura alrededor

- Bueno ¿Que puede salir mal? Estoy sirviendo lo mejor que solíamos comer en Hogwarts, estamos bajo ambiente controlado, la chimenea está prendida ya, tengo la música adecuada, la cena esta casi lista ¡No hay nada que pueda salir mal!

Feliz como estaba sonó el timbre, ella consultó su reloj: eran las 7:00 p.m., justo a tiempo. Era una suerte que no pudiera tener conexión a la Red Floo sino que este tuviera que aparecerse a 100 metros del edificio, en el callejón que estaba detrás e ir caminando hasta el departamento de ella

- Enseguida abro – Contestó mientras revisaba todo de un vistazo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Era Josh quien venía sacudiéndose la nieve de la capa, con expresión algo ausente

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Luces como si te hubieran Confundido –

- No, no, estoy bien – Negó el al tiempo que entraba en el cálido y acogedor lugar – Gracias nuevamente por la invitación

Lo hizo pasar hasta el saloncito mientras vigilaba que estuviera completamente lista la cena, finalmente sirvió y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la velada

Lo cual hubiera sido así si no fuera porque Josh tenía la cabeza en no sé donde

-"... realmente no soy amante de ningún equipo de Quidditch, no soy fanática de ningún deporte ni mágico ni muggle, prefiero mil veces estar leyendo un buen libro que sobre una escoba pero claro, entiendo que a ustedes si les apasiona ¿Me estás escuchando? –

La castaña resopló, Josh realmente no le estaba prestando atención

- Lo siento, es que... –

- ¿Que te ocurre? – Preguntó sinceramente preocupada al notar la expresión de Josh –

- Es que... tengo problemas en el Ministerio. Muchos dicen que el cargo que tengo no lo merezco si no que es por las influencias de mi tío y eso me tiene muy presionado

_- "Y es que ES la verdad. Por tu cuenta no mereces ser Jefe de Departamento, eres realmente INÚTIL"_ – Pensó ella recordando la reunión de la tarde anterior durante la cual Scrimgeour hizo gala de toda su idiotez ante varios funcionarios del Ministerio

- Entiendo pero... – Empezaba a decirle cuando sonó la alarma del horno y se levantó para sacar el postre, justo cuando sacaba la tarta sonó de nuevo el timbre. Dejó el dulce en la mesa y se fue a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy

- ¡Lo siento Hermione! Elissa se había llevado este libro también y pues venía a devolvértelo y... – Se percató que había alguien más en la pieza y sonrió sarcásticamente - ¡Hola Scrimgeour! Qué bueno verte por aquí…

Draco ya había dejado el libro sobre la mesa del comedor y Josh había puesto sus ojos sobre: **"**_**Como seducir al hombre de tus sueños"**_ haciendo que Hermione adquiriera un hermoso color remolacha con insolación, todo ello como producto de la segunda vergüenza seria que pasaba en menos de 48 horas.

- ¡Ese libro no es mío! – Exclamó ella aterrorizada al tiempo que Elissa entraba llorando a la pieza

- ¡Discúlpame! De veras es que yo pues... no quise llevarme TU libro solo que el titulo me pareció curioso... ¡Perdóname Mione! – Imploró la niña entre sollozos y salió huyendo

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, gracias por la cena Hermione, nos vemos. Que tengan buenas noches – Respondió Scrimgeour secamente. Salió y cerró sin volverse a mirarla ni una vez

Elissa se volteó para evitar reírse y secarse las "lágrimas". Su plan había funcionado tal y como lo había pensado:_ "Adiós a la tonta cita de Hermione" _– Dijo para sus adentros mientras estaba escondida en las escaleras, al ver salir al sujeto caminó tranquilamente y se sentó en la salita de su padre con rostro angelical a disfrutar el triunfo

Quien dijo que la Ley de Murphy no era real, estaba loco en verdad.

"_Cuando algo pueda salir mal, saldrá mal"_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!!! Antes que nada un gran saludo y GRACIAS a **MAGGIEHP** (BIENVENIDA); **DarmioneFan** (BIENVENIDA); **Cleoru Misumi**; **Linne Malfoy Felton** (BIENVENIDA); **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**; **Serena Princesita Hale**; **SaKuRa-UChiHa-UzuMaKi** (BIENVENIDA); **AlexaZ **(BIENVENIDA); **Rossi Adamantis** (BIENVENIDA);** Carle Potter Malfoy** (BIENVENIDA); G K Evans (BIENVENIDA); **kiarakrum** (BIENVENIDA)

He roto mi récord de nuevos lectores esta vez, eso me hace infinitamente feliz GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

Y bueno, sin mas preambulos, un nuevo capítulo.

Saludos y besos desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capítulo 10: Espontaneidad, creatividad, independencia, inteligencia**

"_Un hombre valora la espontaneidad a la hora de hacer algo, SORPRÉNDALO en el momento en que menos lo piensa, sea usted creativa a la hora de hacerlo, independiente de todo y sobre todo, inteligente a la hora de hacerlo. No será muy difícil ocupar con su recuerdo esa cabeza masculina si destaca así"_

- ¡Me quería morir Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione desahogándose - Elissa en medio de la sala llorando, Draco corriendo detrás de ella realmente avergonzado por lo del libro y la cara de Josh era todo un poema –

Las chicas estaban al día siguiente de la desastrosa cena en el departamento de la pelirroja, era media tarde y se encontraban en la salita devorando una pinta de helado de chocolate mientras chismorreaban los pormenores de la mencionada cita

- Si, ya me imagino que sería el poema: "Oda a la Imbecilidad" – Respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo – A ver Hermione, el detalle es que metiste la pata varias veces

- ¿QUEEEE? – Gritó Hermione descontrolada

- Como lo oyes – Insistió Ginny – JAMAS puedes querer conquistar a un hombre que no tiene sus 5 sentidos puestos en lo que estás haciendo y si es un mediocre como Scrimgeour que está colgando de la cuerda floja en el Ministerio, pues menos caso te va a hacer porque lo que ocupa su cabeza es su preocupación por su empleo

- Sinceramente no te entiendo –

- Hermione para un hombre lo principal de su vida es su TRABAJO, de ello depende lo demás, si su carrera va cuesta abajo es como si supiera que está en decadencia total. Y pues obviamente no podrá prestarte atención como se debe. Y para rematar te he dicho setecientas veces que ese idiota no te merece ¿Por qué tanto empeño?

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada

- ¿Que te ocurre? – Preguntó Ginny temiendo por la salud mental de su mejor amiga

- Que ya ni me acuerdo por qué me empeñé en Scrimgeour – Respondió la castaña – Pero bueno...

- Te he dicho mil veces que lo que debes ver es lo que tienes en TUS NARICES Hermione Granger, se te va a escapar y esta vez será única y exclusivamente tu culpa

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus defectos mentales y sobretodo esas alucinaciones de Draco y yo – Atajó ella

- Y yo soy un Hipogrifo – Rezongó Ginny rodando los ojos, plenamente hastiada de la ceguera de Hermione

- Sinceramente no entiendo porqué los consejos que da el libro, los tuyos, mas lo que pienso sale mal – Exclamó Hermione – Algo de ello debería funcionar

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿Cómo puedes ser TAN ciega? Cada hombre es diferente entre sí y esas diferencias son las que marcan la pauta a la hora de hacer un plan para conquistarle. Te explico, no es lo mismo cazar a un picaflor tonto como Ron, que a un avispado Casanova como Malfoy. Y en el caso de los descerebrados pues la situación se pone peor... Y si, hablo de Scrimgeour – Atajó en vista de la expresión de descontento de la castaña

- Entonces...

- ¡Primero! Define el blanco de tus ataques ¡Segundo! Estudia muy bien su tipo, sus gustos, su personalidad, esto no es la fórmula de la Cerveza de Mantequilla, no es universal, varía según a quien quieras conquistar, ¡Tercero! Actúa en consonancia, a veces tienes que analizar muy bien tu objetivo para poder coronar la cumbre. ¡Cuarto! NO SEAS OBVIA o sea, tiene que parecer realmente CASUAL, si el tipo se percata que vas detrás de él por lo normal o se alejará antes de tiempo o se volverá un pegoste chicloso insoportable que querrás alejar aunque sea con un hechizo.

- ¿De dónde aprendiste TU eso Ginevra Molly Weasley? – Inquirió Hermione realmente sorprendida

- ¡El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu! – Exclamó – Y pues claro, mi experiencia personal

- ¿El arte de la guerra? ¡Ese es un libro muggle! ¿De dónde sacaste tú ese tipo de lectura? –

La pelirroja sonrió – Dean Thomas lo tenía en su casa, una vez que pasé el fin de semana allí lo hojeé, el se dio cuenta y me lo obsequió. Claro que no se imaginaria jamás para lo que lo apliqué –

- ¿Pero ese libro no trata...?

- Hermione, eres muy inteligente y muy lista, pero a veces eres muy tonta. Hay principios en esta vida que no solo son aplicables a lo original para lo que fue creado. En el caso de ese libro, esas directrices las puedes aplicar a lo que sea porque más que un manual de guerra, es un manual de Estrategia. Lo cual significa que es aplicable a todo lo planificable –

- ¿Y entonces qué debo hacer? –

_- Espontaneidad, creatividad, independencia, inteligencia - _Recitó Ginny -Esas son las claves de una fémina que tiene todas las de ganar. Más que la belleza, es saber usar tu cerebro para lograr tus objetivos, por algo las rubias tontas estilo Lavender Brown no duran mucho tiempo con la presa

Y la castaña tuvo que admitir su rotunda y absoluta derrota

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione decidió hacer la terapia femenina por excelencia para casos desesperados: Compras

Era casi anochecer, estaba aun en el Londres Muggle comprando cuando entró a una boutique de _Lingerie_, estuvo probándose varios modelos de ropa intima, ligueros, baby dolls, pijamas, kimonos y demás. Llevaba su sexy cargamento al departamento cuando chocó con Draco Malfoy y la bolsa cayó regándose TODO, léase bien, absolutamente T-O-D-O su contenido, para bochorno de Granger

Draco iba a prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas cuando notó realmente lo que estaba recogiendo al tenerlo en su mano

Un delicadísimo y casi etéreo panty de encaje de un seductor color melocotón que le hizo la boca agua

- ¡Vaya, vaya! No llegaría jamás a imaginarme que debajo de esas túnicas tan serias y aburridas, llevabas prendas tan... – Se acercó a su oído para susurrar la última palabra con un cuidado exquisito – _sugerentes..._

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – Chilló Hermione abochornada

- Ah... volvemos a ser Malfoy... – Suspiró este con cansancio

- ¿Volvemos? Me suena a aglomeración – Espetó la castaña aun roja hasta la raíz del cabello, producto de la intensa vergüenza

- Merlín... que mujer tan indómita – Sonrió mas pronunciadamente el – Aunque ahora, viendo esto – Dijo señalando la ropa intima – Y tu carácter puedo imaginarte muy bien... en la intimidad

Si antes Hermione estaba roja, ahora iba más bien remolacha. Y es que además de la vergüenza estaba conteniendo la respiración

- ¡Cállate! –

- Ay ya calma, estaba bromeando... – Dijo entregándole la bolsa – Por cierto, es mi diseñador favorito de sexy lencería femenina, ya sabes, encajes... sedas...

La mirada que le dirigió Hermione era tan agria que si Draco hubiese sido un vaso de leche se habría convertido al instante en Yogurt, este pasó por alto el gesto de la castaña y le ayudó a abrir la puerta arrebatándole el manojo de llaves que traía en las manos, ella pasó y le lanzó la puerta en las narices sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

- ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe! ¿Qué puede ser peor? – Susurró ella dejándose caer pegada de la puerta hasta el suelo

Una hora después Ginny llegó alborozada

- ¿A que no adivinas? Me matriculé en un curso de Table-Dance, strip-tease y demás similares. Hoy me enseñaron a jugar con el Tubo ¡Es magnífico! Y terriblemente sensual. Y como beneficio extra te ejercitas y quemas unas cuantas calorías

Hermione intentó asimilar lo que venía detrás de aquello, conociendo a la pelirroja seguramente estaría planeando...

- ¡Y tu vas a aprender aquí lo mismo que yo! –

- ¿AAH? – La sorpresa y estupefacción de Hermione no tuvo nombre

- Si, mira – La arrastró hasta el final del salón y con un rápido hechizo, puso la misma música con la que estuvo practicando. E hizo con su persistencia que Hermione repitiera lo mismo

Sin darse cuenta que a través de la ventana del salón, Draco podía vislumbrar aquel show de cual estaba cada vez mas impresionado

- _"¿Cuántas cosas más guardará Granger bajo la manga?"_ – Se preguntó mentalmente, intrigado por los últimos descubrimientos acerca de la castaña. Sin darse cuenta paso todo el tiempo que esta estuvo bailando, viéndola desde su casa

_Eso señores se llama "Alimentando la imaginación"_


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa!! Aquí actualizando pero antes que nada un saludo, beso y abrazo para **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha; anaradcliffe; SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy; Serena Princesita Hale; Hufflepuff (); Sandybell malfoy; Adrit126; Marian Malfoy; karlyta tonks; Cleoru Misumi; RociRadcliffe; 'Cute; YhophyWC; Le reve de l'arlequin; ELC (); **gracias por sus rewievs y alerts

Sin mas, nada que añadir...

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capítulo 11: Los detalles personales**

"_La mayoría de los hombres tienen pequeños fetiches relacionados con el cuidado femenino. Así que no importa que solo vayas al supermercado: Mantente depilada, con higiene impecable, la manicure y pedicure perfecta, peinada y arreglada, aunque sea solo un leve maquillaje. NUNCA SABES A QUIEN TE ENCONTRARIAS"_

Hermione salió de su casa con la intención de cruzar la calle y entrar en la pequeña panadería que había diagonal, apenas se había levantado y al no pensar que se toparía a nadie tan temprano un domingo no importaba ¡Apenas iban a ser las ocho de la mañana! Se había recogido el cabello en una cola, de la que salían cabellos en desorden, una camiseta, pantalones de chándal y flip-flops, regresaba de allí cuando tuvo la mala suerte de enredarse con una de ellas y caer extendida en la acerca… justo a los pies de Josh Scrimgeour

Vaya… ¿Hermione? – Dijo casi asustado al verla - ¡No pensé hallarte por aquí!

Hola… - Murmuró esta abochornada

Ehm bueno, yo me dirigía a la siguiente cuadra, así que… Nos vemos – Dijo sin quitar la expresión de miedo que adoptó al verla

Se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás. Hermione no comprendía la extraña actitud de este, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se encogió de hombros. Estaba entrando al edificio de vuelta cuando se percató que la entrada estaba bloqueada por dos personas que conversaban animadamente

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley

Una intensa sensación de agruras se instaló en su estómago al ver aquello, se acercó tratando de ignorar aquella molestia que notaba cada vez más a medida que se aproximaba a ellos, carraspeó para llamar su atención

- ¿Podrían hacerle el favor al resto de no obstaculizar el libre tránsito por la entrada del edificio? Hay gente que vive aquí que desea acceder a su vivienda – Comentó con acidez

- Buenos días a ti también Granger, que linda estas, aunque te falta peinarte, una ropa que te favorezca mas y hacerte la pedicure ¿Así pensabas atrapar al idiota de Scrimgeour? No sé cómo rayos no explotas tu potencial –

- ¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión? – Dijo Hermione enojada ruborizándose – ¡Como si tuvieras razón…!

- ¿Acaso no te caíste de bruces frente a él hace un par de minutos y en las condiciones que estas? – Respondió Draco maliciosamente – Aquí Ginny y yo lo vimos todo. Debo añadir que tu aterrizaje fue muy cómico.

A Hermione le llevó varios minutos procesar: "Ginny y yo" ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando allí?

- Me sorprenden… ¿Y esa familiaridad? No sabía que se tutearan – Murmuró Hermione con falsa dulzura

- Bueno es que Draco me pidió que lo hiciera así, que era estúpido querer seguir llamándonos por el apellido – Respondió Ginny alegremente

Ok Acidez estomacal nivel 1000. _Grrr, no me gusta_ _para nada esto_

- Y por Merlín Herm, ¡Que matada tan buena tuviste! creo que aun lo recuerdo y me duele de tanto que reí – Terminó la pelirroja

Aparte de eso ¡LO VIERON TODO! ¿Su vergüenza no podría ser mayor?

- Vamos Hermione sonríe, mañana puede ser peor – Comentó Ginny – Ya hoy tenemos mucho que hacer contigo

- "_Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, ¡Empeora!"_ – Pensó Hermione - ¿Qué estas planificando Ginevra Molly Weasley?

- Vamos Granger, ya pasó y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, lo que puedes es ocuparte de ello en el presente. Yo que tú, me arreglo aunque sea solo para ir al supermercado

Hermione le examinó discretamente de pies a cabeza, tenía un suéter color azul oscuro, casi negro, del cual sobresalía un cuello de camisa celeste, en combinación a unos pantalones caquis y zapatos lustrosos. Cuando vio sus manos, sólo halló "El Profeta"

- Si, solo salí a buscar el periódico. Estaba harto del maldito pajarraco despertándome para la entrega, así que concerté con la gente del Profeta que lo pagaba adelantado anual y el búho lo dejaba en la entrada del departamento. Así no me irrito yo por despertar con ese aleteo y picoteo y tengo mi diario – Comentó Draco alegremente

- ¿Tienes que parecer un modelo de Ralph Lauren solo para recoger el periódico? – Exclamó ella sin pensar

Ginny se ahogó en medio de una carcajada. Hermione había admitido algo así, sin necesidad de veritaserum. Sin notarlo, Draco sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

Hermione por su parte se volvió a ruborizar ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hablar así sin pensarlo antes? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

- Vaya vaya, adelantaron las Navidades: Hermione Granger acaba de hacerme un halago. – Comentó Draco con malicia

- No te hice un halago idiota –

- Dijiste que parezco un modelo de Ralph Lauren, eso es un halago. Me definiste guapo, bien vestido y exquisitamente de buen gusto.

- Creído, eres un cerdo ególatra – Gruñó la castaña

- Hola papi, hola Mione, hola Ginny buenos días – Una pequeña cabecita pelinegra apareció en el dintel

- Hola Elissa buenos días a ti también – Le contestó Hermione yendo a abrazar a la pequeña

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi papá que era un cerdo ególatra? – Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que ella y su papá vivían discutiendo a la menor provocación

Al paso que iba Hermione iba a quedar color rábano de por vida – Mi amor, no fue así…

- Si fue, te escuché perfectamente y lo dijiste –

- Es que admitió frente a tu papá que estaba como un modelo de Ralph Lauren y este le agradeció el halago. Ella le dijo que no estaba haciéndole un cumplido y ahí se fue… - Respondió Ginny rápidamente

Si una serie de sucesos puede salir mal, saldrá mal en la peor secuencia posible.

- Bueno Mione, yo que tú, me quito el pijama para salir de la cama. Y paso por el espejo antes de salir de la casa – Apuntó Elissa – Me recuerdas al espantapájaros del Mago de Oz. Y eres muy bonita como para ponerte así

- ¿TU TAMBIEN? – La paciencia de Hermione estaba llegando a niveles peligrosamente escasos.

- "¡De la boca de los niños…!" – Rezó Ginny rodando los ojos

- Ok ya basta. Me voy – Exclamó Hermione totalmente harta

- Ah no, no vas a escabullirte. Dije que tenía un trabajo que hacer contigo – Ginny subió al departamento con Hermione dejando allí a Elissa y a Draco

* * *

- Voy a sacar y a botar todo lo que no sirva en tu armario y me vale si tienes que pedir un préstamo, pero no voy a permitir que sigas poniéndote en ridículo con feas prendas. Y me encargaré de tu arreglo, quieras o no – Amenazó Ginny

- Recuérdame por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto – Murmuró Hermione empezando a cansarse de la situación

- Según tu, para obtener al bueno para nada de Josh Scrimgeour, según yo, para ponerte a punto para que el mundo vea todo tu potencial como pareja, persona, empleada, jefa, etc. – Le contestó

Ginny se metió al armario y empezó a sacar espantosas túnicas, colores desfavorecedores y artículos pasados de moda y a echarlos en una bolsa negra de basura. Al terminar, la selló con un toque de varita y la echo por el bajante. Luego se volteó a ver a su mejor amiga

- Empezaré por tu cabello –

Estuvo cortándole y dándole forma, al final, usó una poción alisadora permanente de nueva invención de Tugwood Co. Luego le hizo un facial y por ultimo manicure y pedicure, dejándole ambas relucientes y de un llamativo color rojo sangre. Al terminar la hizo verse en un espejo

- ¿Ves lo que puede hacer un poco de arreglo? Ahora esta nueva tu, tiene mucho más que ofrecerle al mundo –

- ¿Y no era lo mismo que antes? –

- No. Porque hay hombres que se obsesionan con unos pies lindos o con unas manos bien cuidadas. Algunos llegan al extremo de decepcionarse al ver su fetiche personal en malas condiciones y huyen sin mirar atrás – Le explicó Ginny

- Bah, no puedo creer que sean tan superficiales – Se quejó Hermione –Pero creo que no se les puede pedir más de lo que dan ¿Pero ser tan banales? Dios mío por eso es que las barbies tienen tanto éxito

- La barbie es el prototipo inexistente, si una mujer tuviera las medidas en la misma proporción que ese trozo de plástico magnificado seria 92 – 46 – 106 y NADIE logra una cintura de 46 centímetros. Además es rubia y tonta. Los hombres las prefieren castañas

- Ginny la película era "Los hombres las prefieren rubias" además era el apogeo de Marilyn Monroe –

- Y fue el ejemplo perfecto de una rubia idiota, cuya única neurona solo le dio para exhibirse como SEXO. ¡Y tú no querrás ser eso!

- ¡Jamás! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Esa es mi chica. Y tu veras el resultado que obtendrás. – Sentenció la pelirroja


	13. Chapter 13

Perdonen la tardanza, hubo varios acontecimientos no tan buenos en el interin asi que me retrasé dos dias mas de lo normal.

Antes que nada agradecimientos a **Cleoru Misumi**; **RociRadcliff (BIENVENIDA )**; **ELC19**; **Adrit126**; **Serena Princesita Hale**; **saf (BIENVENIDA)**; **nellito (BIENVENIDO)** y **LaChancluda**M sin embargo pareciera que a la mayoria no le gustó

Ah y antes que nada, felicitaciones a **Serena Princesita Hale **su fic **"Amor al caer el crepúsculo D&H" **me encanta, se los recomiendo de verdad

Besos desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Granger**

**Capítulo 12: Aptitudes caseras básicas**

"_Está demostrado que todo hombre maduro y listo que busque una relación seria y casarse, investiga las cualidades de una mujer en materia hogareña, cocinar, administración del hogar y demás para saber si será capaz de cuidar de él adecuadamente. Esto aplica después de los 26 y más aun después de un fracaso matrimonial por inexperiencia"_

- ¡Hermione! Abre por favor, soy yo, Draco –

Era veinte de diciembre, Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento y halló a Malfoy bien vestido, abrigado y perfumado como siempre

- Hola Draco buenos días – Murmuró sorprendida – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Consultó su reloj y vio que eran las siete - ¿Y tan temprano?

Lo dejó pasar, este llegó a la pequeña sala de Hermione y se acercó al pino de Navidad que tenía esta adornando su casa. Lo miró con nostalgia evidente en sus grises ojos.

- Tengo un pequeño apuro… -

- Elissa – Respondió adivinando - ¿Qué pasó con ella? –

- Quiere celebrar una Navidad familiar, el hecho es que, mis padres ya no están, mi ex esposa se fugó con Theodore Nott hace ya mucho y las últimas tres navidades han sido un desastre. Soy capaz de pagarte si es necesario para que me ayudes a recrear una Navidad casera, con comida casera y demás para mi hija – La desesperación de Draco era genuina. Pero aun así Hermione tenía sus dudas

- ¿Qué hiciste en las últimas Navidades? – Inquirió

- Bueno, hace tres años, cenamos cualquier cosa y los regalos ya estaban comprados. Solo tiré el de Pansy por la basura. Hace dos, fuimos a un viaje, nos hospedamos en un hotel muggle cinco estrellas y asistimos a la cena de Navidad que hicieron, que debo decir, fue bastante triste, rodeados de desconocidos. Y el año pasado intenté hacerla en la anterior casa que teníamos, pero el pavo se me quemó

Hermione sintió sincera compasión por Draco, había buscado darle el ambiente propio de la Navidad a su hija y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había sido suficiente. Así que sabía que iba a acceder a lo que no habría pensado

- Bueno, está bien, vengan la víspera y yo me encargaré de ello. Elissa tendrá la mejor Navidad que pueda imaginar –

- No hace falta que tomes todo el trabajo y el gasto que conllevará. Tú dime que necesitas y yo me encargo de ello. Además, si quieres podrías hacerlo en mi casa, es más grande y será más cómoda para los tres ¿Te parece? –

La cara de cordero inocente de Draco era sin lugar a dudas imposible de ignorar

- Esta bien, vamos a tu casa y te diré que hace falta – Asintió

Subieron en silencio hasta el Pent-House, Hermione evaluó la decoración y anotó algunas cosas en un pequeño block que llevaba consigo

- Bueno creo que tengo todo lo que faltaría – Comentó y repasó la lista - ¿Prefieres un pino natural o artificial? ¿De qué color prefieres que lo decore? ¿Elementos mágicos únicamente? ¿Ya tienes lo que vas a comprarle a Elissa como regalo de Navidad? ¿Qué vas a querer en la cena?

- ¡Whoo! Calma, una pregunta a la vez – Respondió Draco agobiado – Primero: Un pino natural y hermoso como los de Hogwarts ¿Recuerdas los doce pinos en el Gran Comedor? – La nostalgia fue más evidente en su voz – Segundo: No lo sé, podríamos ver. Tercero: No he comprado su regalo, no sé que querría este año. Cuarto: Pavo asado, puré de castañas, patatas salteadas, lomo de cerdo en salsa de manzana, budín de ciruela y pastel de crema y nueces

- A veces me pregunto si querrás un restaurant o una mesa para dos – Murmuró asombrada

- Bueno que sea para dos no significa que no deba ser una cena de Navidad con todas las de la ley – Contestó Draco inocentemente y luego sonrió – Si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a comprar todo lo necesario

- Pero ¿Dónde está Elissa? Pensé que estaría por aquí –

- Se fue a casa de Millicent, vino a buscarla para llevarla de compras – Dijo Draco – Le pedí el favor que la entretuviera durante el día para poder prepararle esta sorpresa

- Está bien. Vamos –

Draco se aplaudió mentalmente, todo iba de perlas.

* * *

Draco y Hermione fueron primero a comprar el árbol, le encargaron que lo llevara hasta la casa del primero al atardecer, en una tienda cercana compró adornos mágicos e hizo lo mismo que con el pino, que los enviaran al atardecer. Compró medias tejidas para poner en la chimenea, coronas de abeto, guirnaldas de pino, muérdago y dos docenas de macetas con Poinsettias, la flor de Navidad. Iba muy alegre disponiendo de todo mientras Draco la seguía y cuando ella menos lo esperaba, estaba mirándola como disfrutaba de aquello. Al parecer la Navidad era una época que ponía a la castaña de muy buen humor.

- ¿Te gusta? – Dijo enseñándole unos manteles y juegos de sabanas con motivos navideños – Solo faltaría los juegos para los baños y la cocina…

Asintió. La castaña podría tener mal gusto a veces para vestir pero para decorar era estupenda, sonreía cada vez que hallaba lo que buscaba y tachaba de la lista el artículo.

¡Si tan solo Pansy hubiera sido así! Le habría dado el hogar que siempre soñó él y el lugar adecuado para criar a la hija que tuvieron. Pero Pansy siempre fue una mujer superficial, más pendiente del dinero, la fama y las relaciones sociales que en una vida familiar. Si bien es cierto que Draco nunca pensó que sentaría cabeza y formaría un hogar, en el momento que lo decidió, pensó que sería lo más lógico del mundo. Quería una casa, con una mujer que lo esperase y unos hijos que le dieran alegría a diario, un hogar con calor humano

Desgraciadamente la vida es lo que ocurre cuando tenemos otros planes y los planes de su ex – mujer no eran los mismos suyos. Por lo que terminó siendo una bendición cuando los abandonó por Nott

Lo que tenía que admitir es que no extrañaba a Pansy, solo pensaba en ella cuando veía las cosas que su hija no tenía por culpa de ella: Una figura materna

Una persona como Hermione

- Draco ¿Me estas escuchando? – Preguntó por segunda vez

- Discúlpame, me distraje ¿Qué me decías? –

- Te dije que ya tenemos toda la decoración, solo nos falta ir al supermercado.

- Entonces es hora de ir a casa a buscar el coche –

- Sabes lo que me extraña ¿No he visto en tu casa ningún elfo? –

- Tenia uno pero se fue con Pansy, la verdad es que necesitaría otro con urgencia. A pesar de todo, me las he arreglado –

- Ya entiendo por qué arruinaste la cena el año pasado – Sonrió Hermione –

- Hay una señora que viene tres veces a la semana, se ocupa de la mayoría de los quehaceres domésticos. No sé si buscar un elfo domestico o prescindir de él

- Creo que sería bueno que tuvieras uno – Draco miró con alarma a Hermione que estaba sonriendo – No, no he abandonado mis ideas a favor de las condiciones laborales y de esclavitud élfica no. Solo pienso que necesitas ayuda permanente, eso sí, si tienes un elfo por favor…

- Si, si, ya sé: Que no lo maltrate, que le pague, que le vista, que le de vacaciones y todo eso de la peddo – Se mofó ligeramente

- No es peddo es P-E-D-D-O Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros – Regañó – Y no es motivo de chanza, es algo serio

- No dije que no lo fuera – Respondió Draco con seriedad – Pero no sé donde obtendré uno, en Malfoy Manor habían dos, pero después de la liberación de Dobby y la partida de Manny con Pansy no tengo idea de cómo conseguir otro

Hermione sonrió – Pues ya veremos

De un suave PUF desaparecieron y se materializaron de nuevo en el departamento de Draco.

- ¿Cómo haces tú para las compras? – Curioseó Hermione

- La señora se encargaba. Pero la tuve hasta hace una semana, se marchó con sus cuatro gatos a vivir en una casita en las Islas Shetland

- Bueno, entonces vamos a un supermercado muggle –

- ¿A UN QUE? –

- Pues si no te importa, yo sigo haciendo las compras en los supermercados muggles – Respondió ella algo molesta – Si te da asco me lo dices y acabamos aquí

Draco se ruborizo ligeramente – No es eso es que… No tengo ni idea de cómo es

La expresión de Granger se dulcificó: No era asco, era miedo e inexperiencia. Meneó la cabeza

- Bueno, ahora aprenderás –

Draco encendió el coche y condujo siguiendo las indicaciones de la castaña llegaron al supermercado. Estacionó y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta del mismo y ayudarla a descender. Este gesto no le pasó por alto a la chica a pesar de no decir una palabra al respecto.

Ella le condujo a través de los pasillos y fue seleccionando artículos y echándolos al carrito. Decidió que no solo le haría la cena de Navidad sino que le enseñaría a cocinar realmente, así sabría defenderse en cualquier otra oportunidad, aunque de todos modos ya tenía otro plan en mente, quiera Merlín que pudiese llevarlo a cabo tal y como quería

Draco de nuevo admiraba la sencillez con la que llevaba a cabo aquello, tan natural y con tanta soltura como un hechizo de iluminación.

- ¿Te importaría si surto la despensa, aparte de lo necesario para la cena de Navidad? – Preguntó ella – Digo, como ya no tienes quien lo haga, mejor tomar las previsiones para el resto de los días

- ¿Harías eso por mi? – Preguntó Draco totalmente sorprendido

- Estaba pensando en Elissa alimentada a base de Sopa Campbell – Contestó - Pero si, también por ti ¿Satisfecho? –

- ¿Qué es eso de Sopa Campbell?

- Olvídalo – Sonrió malévola – No te voy a hacer ingerir algo tan infame

Mientras recorrían los pasillos ella le preguntaba que les gustaba comer a Elissa y a él, al tiempo que seleccionaba los víveres y pronto lleno el carrito. Fueron a la caja y pagaron, llevaron las bolsas hasta el auto y las metieron en la cajuela.

Al llegar se pusieron inmediatamente a decorar el departamento, cuando terminaron era cerca de las nueve, se tumbaron en el sofá exhaustos

- No tengo palabras para agradecer tu ayuda. De veras… – Murmuró Draco pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver a Elissa y Millicent. Esta habló brevemente con Draco y se marcho sin más. Elissa por su parte, estaba emocionadísima al ver como había quedado el ambiente navideño de su casa

- Lo que faltaría Mione, es algo de música – Comentó con los ojitos brillando de emoción - ¿Sabrías hacer algo para eso?

Hermione sonrió – Hmm… Tienes razón, déjame ver… – Con un movimiento de varita hechizó las campanillas del árbol para que repiquetearan villancicos y con otro toque hizo que la estrella del tope del árbol, refulgiera intermitentemente, se veía como un diamante y sus destellos multicolores.

- Es hermoso. ¡Gracias! – Susurró Elissa extasiada. Hermione sonrió satisfecha

- Bueno es tarde… estoy muy cansada. Nos vemos. Que tengan buenas noches – Le dio un abrazo y un beso a la niña y le sonrió a Draco a modo de despedida. Cerró sin voltear

Al llegar a su propio departamento se puso a pensar un rato: Había salido con la intención de arreglar una casa para la Navidad y ahora se había comprometido hasta quien sabe cuándo. ¿En qué parte del día se había torcido todo? Bueno de todos modos, no podía ser peor ¿O sí?

Nada es tan malo nunca como para qué no pueda empeorar.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mis queridos lectores, yo de nuevo por aqui con una entrega mas...!

Antes de dejarlos con este capitulo les quiero agradecer a **La ChancludaM; Karli de Malfoy; Tany Black; Oo Nelliel oO; RociRadcliff; Adrit126; ; ELC19; SariVampiresMalfoy; Serena Princesita Hale; Melrose Cullen; Cleoru Misumi; **por sus reviews, sus alerts, sus favorites. Por todo el cariño que me dan al seguir esta historia. Gracias de corazon

Un beso y un abrazo desde Venezuela

**_Claudia Granger_**

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, __est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia Grange****r**

**Capítulo 13: Inseguridades y cuestión de clase**

"_Una mujer que quiere triunfar en materia amorosa debe entender que las inseguridades son su primer enemigo y que la clase… no es tener dinero o gastarlo en cosas de lujo. La elegancia y la clase es una elevación personal independiente de todo lo demás"_

Era veinticuatro de diciembre por la mañana, Hermione se había levantado temprano para ir a casa de Draco a terminar los preparativos de la cena de Navidad. Consultó su reloj: eran las siete en punto, tendría el tiempo exacto para poder poner todo a punto

Después de una ducha y haberse cepillado los dientes, salió apresurada a vestirse. Cuando tocó la puerta de Draco, este le abrió perfectamente arreglado como siempre, un aroma a dulces y jugo de naranja le llegó a la nariz

- ¡Mione! – Una cabecita corrió a abrazarla, la castaña sonrió con ternura estrechándola cariñosamente

- Esperaba que no hubieras desayunado aun. Bajé a comprar algo y traje más que suficiente para los tres, ahí está tu puesto con todo servido – Sonrió Draco

- Bueno, la verdad es que me levanté tarde y olvidé desayunar – Comentó Hermione dándose cuenta de aquello

Comieron en silencio y luego Hermione se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, sacó el pavo que había dejado adobándose la noche anterior, dándole los últimos toques. Mientras tanto sacaba los ingredientes para el Plum Cake

- ¿Vas a hacer budín de ciruela casero? – Preguntó Elissa asombrada – Creo que solo una vez probé uno propiamente casero. El año pasado mi papá lo encargó y estaba horrible así que lo eché en la basura directamente – Comentó riéndose descaradamente

- Si voy a hacer uno y te prometo que va a quedar espectacular – Murmuró – Eso sí, esa receta no es mía, me la dio la señora Weasley pero te puedo asegurar que es muy bueno, como toda su comida

- ¿La señora Weasley? ¿Es la mamá de tu amiga Ginny? –

- La misma, cuando estaba en Hogwarts y a partir del cuarto año, pasé muchos veranos con ellos, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, los demás hermanos de Ginny y yo – Suspiró – Eran buenos tiempos

- ¿Ya no los ves mucho? Digo, Potter, Weasley y tú antes eran inseparables – Preguntó Draco apareciendo por detrás de ellas - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno, Ronald está insoportable, no puedo pasar más de quince minutos con él sin discutir por alguna tontería, Harry siempre está de aquí para allá y de allá para acá por su trabajo como Auror, así que estar los tres juntos como en la época escolar está bastante difícil. – Con un golpe de su varita puso a cocerse la salsa de manzana - Voy a la Madriguera de vez en cuando a ver a Molly pero es muy raro. Aunque a veces los extraño, he aprendido a prescindir de su presencia. En cambio Ginny no – Suspiró

- Parece que ocupó el puesto que dejaron ellos – Apuntó Draco

- Nadie puede ocupar el puesto de nadie – Dijo mientras ponía a macerar las ciruelas en un poco de ron – El puesto que ocupa cada quien se lo gana por si solo

- ¿Cómo el de arrogante, elitista, creído, egocéntrico, cerdo y demás que me adjudicaste aun hasta hace muy poco?

- Te lo habías ganado con todas las de la ley –

Elissa se rió – Siempre están como perros y gatos, peleando ¿Piensan pasarse el resto de sus vidas en ese plan? ¿No se cansan?

Hermione y Draco se miraron a la cara y respondieron al unísono - ¡No!

Rieron los tres. Elissa estaba muy contenta: _"¡Si tan solo las cosas salieran como ella soñaba!" _

Por su parte Draco sonreía con malicia, las cosas iban mejor de lo que había esperado. En su habitación estaban escondidas un par de cosas que había comprado para obsequiarle, veía como ella iba y venía por toda la cocina, terminando el ponche, dándole unos toques al budín, vigilando el pavo, removiendo la salsa de manzana.

- Huele bastante bien – Apreció Draco cuando Hermione destapó el lomo de cerdo para comprobar

- ¿Y acaso creías que no sé cocinar? – El ceño fruncido de Hermione se estaba tornando peligroso

- Jamás lo diría, a juzgar por los olores que salen de tu cocina los domingos – Sentenció el rubio

- ¿Te dedicas a husmear por los alrededores del edificio los domingos? –

- Te recuerdo que la UNICA forma de salir sin desaparición es pasando ENFRENTE a TU PUERTA, la cual está al lado de la ventana de TU COCINA -

El intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Hermione al notar ese pequeño detalle, fue suficiente para provocar las risas de Draco y Elissa, quienes se esforzaban en vano por ahogarlas

- Ya, ya basta ok. Muchas chanzas para un solo día – Aseguró

Horas más tarde, Hermione estaba arreglándose para subir al departamento de los Malfoy. Tenía a Ginny al teléfono

- Creo que tendremos una noche MUY buena hoy ¿Cierto Herm? -

- ¡GINEVRA! –

- Claro, vas a pasar tu noche bien buena, es decir, Nochebuena, con el bombón de Draco Malfoy y su encantadora hija. ¿Quién sabe si es el tu regalo de Navidad?

- ¿Quién va a querer a Malfoy como regalo? Tienes problemas mentales graves. Deberías decirle a Molly que te lleve a San Mungo a verte – Se mofó Hermione – Aun no sé que ponerme –

- Creo que necesitas de SuperGinny – Dijo ella y de un PUM apareció de pronto dentro del cuarto

- Recuérdame que te revoque el permiso Intruder y anti desaparición – Comentó Hermione sonriente

- Tú sabes que no lo harás porque me necesitas -

- Gracias por recordarlo – Murmuró la castaña – No sé que llevar puesto, odio los eventos por esto: las cenas, los bailes, cualquier cosa del estilo, dispara mi indecisión y odio sentirme así

- Bueno, para eso vine. Abre tu closet, voy a buscar lo más adecuado –

Hermione abrió la puerta del mismo y Ginny se adentró como un bólido, revolvió entre las cosas allí - ¿Vas a ir de muggle o no?

- No lo sé Gin, no sé que sea apropiado – Resopló – No estoy acostumbrada a elegir

- Ok Hermione Granger, primero: Lo más adecuado es con lo que te sientas más cómoda dentro de tu piel, no hay algo mas bochornoso que alguien que se viste para impresionar y luego no puede ser natural ¿Recuerdas aquella ves que nos topamos a Brocklehurst y esta iba vestida con unas sandalias súper altas y un vestido semitransparente ajustado y con tanto escote delante que se le veía el ombligo y no podía bailar porque si no se habría revelado al desnudo? Eso es un ejemplo. Puedes ser atrevida y llevar un gran escote, o puedes jugar con unos zapatos súper altos si sabes andar con ellos, pero no puedes disfrazarte de tal modo que no sea Hermione Granger. Una cosa es resaltar tus atributos y otra muy distinta traspasar la línea

- Pero sigo sin definir ¿Muggle o bruja? –

- Tú, eres una bruja hija de muggles que ha tenido la gran ventaja de conocer y experimentar lo mejor de ambos mundos. Si te provoca irte de muggle y te sientes cómoda y TU MISMA allí, PERFECTO. Si te sientes mejor llevando una bella túnica de gala como la bruja que eres PERFECTO TAMBIEN. No importa, sé tú siempre donde quiera que vayas

- Pero Ginny ¿Y la etiqueta? ¿Los convencionalismos? –

- Se hicieron para definir los cánones de estilo y clase. Mira, la clase se lleva, no se hurta ni se hereda. Puedes ir bien vestida en cualquiera de las dos formas, la clase no es la diferencia entre una túnica de Madame Malkin y una de Twilfitt and Tatting no, la clase es la elegancia, el porte y la personalidad que exuda la persona que la lleva. Puedes comprarte la túnica más cara, la más exclusiva, pero si no tienes el porte, la ropa no la hará por ti. Eso significa que pongas lo que te pongas, llegarás con la cabeza erguida y consciente de quien eres, no de lo que llevas. El resto es superficialidades

- Entonces… -

- No sé, voy a buscar. Pero lleves lo que lleves, te sentirás orgullosa de ello aunque tenga que hechizar el palo de la escoba para que te vaya pegando en la cabeza –

Revolvió un poco más y finalmente sacó un vestido ligero color oro, sobre las rodillas. Lo examinó, vio algo más y sonrió – Llevarás esto – Y sacó un par de sandalias de tiritas y tacón fino color beige – Con esto

- ¡No! Es demasiado… llamativo – Exclamó algo escandalizada – Ese vestido lo compré en el Londres muggle a instancias de mi madre hace tres años y aun no lo he estrenado

- Pues hoy lo estrenarás. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si es o no escandaloso te respondo: Sí y no. El color te favorecerá porque hace juego con los reflejos de tu cabello, además es de noche y el dorado está de moda. Y no es demasiado formal ya que apenas es sobre las rodillas lo que le confiere un toque de ligereza, con un moño y estarás deslumbrantemente bella para ese hurón ciego y su hermosa hija

_Los métodos para conseguir más fácilmente el objetivo no suelen funcionar. _


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa!

Antes que nada gracias a **Nancily; Luna Mara; Serena Princesita Hale; Edna Black; Christall; XiMee; La ChancludaM; viktor jos krum; Shiwla; Melrose Cullen; lizzie-black48; sayuri-chan-aly; ainos91; SariVampiresMalfoy; GHiKi; OrisSnape19; Adrit126; Oo Nelliel oO; Cleoru Misumi; Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**; gracias a todos ustedes por leerme, por agregarme a sus Alerts y a sus Favoritos

Con todo mi cariño desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia ****Granger**

**Capítulo 14: El amor entra por la cocina**

"_Aunque suene a cliché, en materia del corazón, es algo que viene desde tiempos primitivos cuando la mujer se encargaba del fuego y de cuidar del hombre cuando regresaba a la cueva luego de un largo día de cacería, así que empieza por la cocina. Un hombre bien alimentado es un hombre alegrado__"_

A las ocho de la noche Hermione tocaba la puerta del pent-house de los Malfoy otra vez, ya lista y arreglada. Estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada, completamente perfecta. Se sentía ligeramente ridícula pero sintió que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- ¡Hermione! – La voz de Draco abriendo la puerta la distrajo por completo – Estás deslumbrante…

Iba vestido con un suéter de cuello alto color gris oscuro, pantalón negro y sobretodo del mismo color, se veía mas como modelo de pasarela que como padre. Inspiró hondo antes de entrar

- Gracias Draco –

- Tal y como me pediste, en cuanto sonó la alarma saqué el pavo. Comprobé que estuviera hecho y al parecer lo está – Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada – Aunque sabes que no sé cocinar realmente

- Si sabías hacer una poción en Hogwarts… - Suspiró y sonrió - Aunque a decir verdad tú nunca fuiste una lumbrera en ello, deberías saber los principios básicos de la cocina –

- Si, pero en Pociones uno no probaba a ver qué punto de sabor tenía – Draco rodó los ojos

- Bueno, eso también es cierto. Lo que apoya mi teoría: Si podías hacer una poción, también deberías saber cocinar –

- ¿Ya van a pelear? – Elissa acudió a recibir a Hermione, su faz se mostraba algo exasperada por aquella escena tan típica en su padre y Hermione.

- No estamos peleando cariño – Murmuró Hermione abrazándola – Solo estamos…

- Discutiendo – Atajó la niña - Ya los oí ¿No pueden estarse quietos una vez al año? Es Navidad

Draco se echo a reír sin más – Lo siento Elissa, es que me recuerdas a la madre de los pelirrojos con esa pose

Hermione tuvo que voltearse y taparse la boca para ahogar las risas. Aquello había sido totalmente cierto, pese a lo irónico

- Mejor vamos a cenar – Sugirió Draco – Estoy impacientándome, el olor que viene de la cocina ha despertado mi más profundo apetito desde hace mucho rato

Y no era mentira, aunque lo que más despertó su apetito fue Hermione en aquel vestido dorado que la hacía verse sobrenaturalmente bella, la forma en que el escote se abría al frente, dejando ver parte de su piel, aquella forma de caer sobre sus caderas… sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse divagar de esa manera, por más que fuese inevitable

Una parte de él rechazaba el pensamiento, a sabiendas que ella no lo veía como posible prospecto. Que ella hubiera dejado de lado, o atrás o donde sea, aquellas rencillas y rencores de la época en que estuvieron en Hogwarts ya era bastante, pero lograr que lo viese diferente, ya era pedirle mucho a Merlín

Aunque él no se pensaba rendir de momento

Por su parte Hermione estaba un momento tomando aire en el pequeño balconcito, no sabía por qué diablos, pero ver a Draco tan arreglado así, abriéndole la puerta con aquella sonrisa en los labios, la había descolocado ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole? Draco era solo su vecino, ya no tan pesado pero no era un hombre en quien ella pudiera fijarse

No, en lo absoluto

Tenían muchísimas diferencias, el venía de una de las más antiguas, ricas y bien posicionadas familias del mundo mágico, que habían tenido un pasado demasiado manchado también, pero aun conservaba algo respeto, renovado luego del retorno de Draco. ¿Y ella? Solo era alguien que había sido criada en el mundo muggles por sus padres muggles y que su condición de bruja venia de quien sabría que, aunque el viejo clasismo de estatus de sangre ya no tuviera la misma importancia que cuando era adolescente, eso no significaba que hubiese desaparecido por completo. Además a ella no le interesaba Draco para nada

¿O sí?

- Ven Hermione, ya papá lo puso todo para cenar – Anunció Elissa

-Voy, discúlpenme – Se volteó y vio que Draco traía una botella de vino, no muggle. Una botella de vino de Elfos

- Tengo aun unas cuantas guardadas para ocasiones especiales – Dijo notando el asombro de Hermione

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – Murmuró esta sentándose a la izquierda de Draco, Elissa estaba justo frente a ella, las velas estaban encendidas y le dieron ese toque especial al comedor. Por un instante Hermione no supo que decir

- Yo trincho el pavo – Se apresuró a decir Draco notando el rubor de Hermione

- Entonces yo sirvo el resto – Respondió Hermione

Durante unos breves minutos los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran esos, unas copas llenándose de vino, sirviendo todo en el más absoluto silencio. Cuando terminaron Elissa sonrió

- Bueno, buen apetito – Deseó Elissa

Elissa y Draco fueron los primeros que probaron la comida, saborearon unos segundos hasta que Draco por fin rompió el silencio

- Esto está realmente estupendo – Comentó el degustando la comida – Te felicito Hermione, de veras eres una muy buena cocinera

- Gracias – Respondió ella satisfecha

- A mí también me parece todo muy bueno – Exclamó Elissa – Ojala pudieras hacerlo todos los días

Hermione se puso roja sin poderlo evitar, Draco ahogó una risa para no abochornarla

Durante mucho rato estuvieron los tres, charlando de temas triviales mientras comían, Draco estaba pendiente de llenar las copas cuando se acababa el vino y así pasaron un buen rato. Finalmente se levantaron los tres

- ¡Es hora de los regalos! – Exclamó Draco –

- Espérenme unos segundos – Hermione fue a la cocina y abrió uno de los gabinetes más alejados de la puerta, revolvió un poco y sacó unos paquetes que resultaron ser de regalos

- ¿Los escondiste aquí mismo? – Preguntó Elissa sorprendida, la cara de Draco expresaba la misma perplejidad – ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta?

- Secretos de una bruja – Contestó Hermione con una radiante sonrisa – Sabía que nunca los encontrarían si los escondía en la cocina

- Ya lo tendré en cuenta el año entrante - Murmuró Draco aun sin salir de su sorpresa

Fueron hasta la sala y Draco metió la mano debajo del árbol y sacó un paquete alargado y primorosamente envuelto

- Este es para ti princesa – Se lo dio a Elissa, esta se le colgó al cuello y lo abrazó

- Gracias papi – Elissa rasgó rápidamente el papel brillante que lo envolvía y sacó una escoba espectacular: Una Thunderbird 2010

- ¡Es la mejor escoba del mundo en estos momentos! ¡Gracias! – Estaba realmente emocionada la pequeña

- Bueno, ahora te daré el mío – Hermione le tendió a la niña uno de los paquetes que llevaba consigo, el más grande a decir verdad, la niña lo abrió con impaciencia y se encontró con una túnica, pero no una túnica cualquiera sino una túnica de los Puddlemere United

- ¡Es fantástico! Gracias Mione, me encanta – La abrazó y la besó feliz. Hermione se sintió muy satisfecha de ver a la niña así de alegre, lo merecía

- Entonces continuo – Metió la mano debajo del árbol y saco un paquete pequeño, se lo entregó a Hermione – Feliz Navidad Hermione

Ella rasgó el papel y encontró un estuche rojo oscuro, al abrirlo vio admirada una cadena de oro con un dije ovalado en el que se podía apreciar un reluciente león y al borde, una hilera de diminutos granates

- Es… es realmente precioso Draco, pero es demasiado, no podría aceptar algo así – Murmuró algo apenada –

- Lo vi y pensé en ti automáticamente. Como toda una leona de Gryffindor – Respondió serenamente – Y no es demasiado, lo que haces con y por Elissa, eso sí que no tiene precio – Sonrió - ¿Me dejarías ponértelo?

- Claro, gracias – Se volteó y Draco tendió la cadena por delante de ella y cerro el broche, no sin antes disfrutar el perfume que ella despedía.

- ¿Allure? – Preguntó – No sabía que te gustaba Chanel

- Sí, es Allure y sí, me encanta Chanel – Contestó sorprendida – No sabía que te gustaran perfumes muggle

- Los buenos perfumes, sean muggles o mágicos – Respondió este serio – Ya no soy clasista por Merlín, espero te des cuenta

- No estoy diciendo que aun lo seas, solo que cosas como esta no dejan de sorprenderme – Se apresuró a responder – No me malinterpretes

Elissa estaba allí de pie, sonriendo. Ojala las cosas marcharan como deseaba de una vez por todas y para ello tenía que emprender la retirada

- Bueno papi, Mione, me voy a la cama, tengo muchísimo sueño – Murmuró simulando un bostezo – Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana mi niña - Hermione le dio un beso y luego su padre la abrazó fuerte, se encaminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta

Dejándolos completamente solos


	16. Chapter 16

Y nos acercamos vertiginosamente al gran final de esta historia!

Antes de dejarlos leyendo el nuevo capítulo quiero agradecer a **giselmalfoy** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **Edna Black**; **Vima Black **(NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **silvara16** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **gabymecullen** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **Adrit126**; **Luna Mara**; **Akena Sherman** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **Roxane ** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **blakikabla** NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **Casidy T** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **SariVampiresMalfoy; Melrose Cullen; Dannia **(NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **La ChancludaM; nuncaestardee** (NUEVA LECTORA! Bienvenida!); **RociRadcliff; Loewes; OoNellieloO**; por sus Reviews, sus Favorites y sus Alerts. Por seguirme y por comentar esta historia

Cómicamente este fin de semana, le preparé un picnic sorpresa a mi novio y me esmeré cocinando (Véase **Capítulo 12: Aptitudes caseras básicas **y**Capítulo 14: El amor entra por la cocina) **y me reí constatando una vez mas como es posible que los hombres sean así. Ya está pensando en pedirme matrimonio solo para que le cocine xD. Esto se los cito para que vean que los consejos al inicio son reales y se basan en estudios y experiencias reales.

Con todo el cariño para ustedes, desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia ****Granger**

**Capítulo 15: Las cosas toman el curso que les corresponde**

"_Si existe química entre dos seres, lo más probable es que en algún momento surja la relación. Si las cosas van a darse, se darán, Si no, no las fuerce__"_

- ¿Quieres otra copa de vino Hermione? – Ofreció Draco algo indeciso

- Me encantaría en estos momentos – Se apresuró a responder esta

El no sabía si sería un buen momento para decir, lo que en realidad había querido decir hace varios días ¡Por Circe! En Hogwarts las mujeres le llovían, nunca necesitaba de esas artimañas y jamás habíase sentido inseguro respecto a una mujer. Si bien es cierto que tampoco se había dejado de sentir siempre atraído por ella, la relación de ambos siempre había sido bastante tensa. Solo había logrado cambiar el rumbo en los últimos tres meses y con bastante dificultad, tenía que confesarlo.

Le entregó la copa y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez

- ¿Cómo la has pasado? – Preguntó él afablemente como buen anfitrión

- Muy bien, a decir verdad, solo tenía la alternativa de estar en la Madriguera o quedarme sola en casa. Y no es que no me guste la Madriguera pero no me apetecía estar allá en este momento. Y tampoco quiero decir que esta sea mi única alternativa, sino que hice la mejor elección – Dijo y se echo a reír – Creo que debes pensar que estoy hecha un lio.

- No lo pienso, pero si admito, me alegra que tu si pienses así – Musitó Draco extrañamente aliviado

- Es que no niego, es extraño estar así, tu y yo, sin pelear, sin nada, solo compartiendo un buen momento. Y me agrada, no, no me agrada – Draco palideció – Me gusta que por fin sea así, aunque no me creas o suene absurdo, me gusta estar contigo de esta manera.

Se ruborizó completamente. Draco sonrió enternecido por la confesión

- Bueno se me ocurre algo – Propuso levantándose de su asiento

- Espero que lo que sea que tengas en mente, no venga antes de otra copa de Vino – Sugirió Hermione sin pensar

- Sus deseos son ordenes - Enseguida Draco fue a servir una copa para ella y otra para sí mismo, se la entregó

- Salud – Chocaron sus copas en un brindis y Draco murmuró – Por la mejor Navidad que he conocido

- Por que se aproxime un mejor año – Dijo ella devolviendo el brindis – Para los dos

Apuraron el contenido de esta, ella empezaba a sentirse más relajada y cómoda. Quizás tuviera razón Draco y esta se convirtiera en la mejor Navidad

Bueno, a lo que quería proponer – Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y yendo al moderno y muggle equipo de sonido. Accionó algunos botones y puso una suave música y se volteó hacia ella

- ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo? – Ofreció extendiendo una mano hacia ella

- Sera un placer – Respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Draco

Draco la tomó por la cintura, rodeándola con su brazo y sujetando su mano derecha en alto, comenzó a danzar por la sala, dando vueltas con facilidad al ritmo del vals

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…_

- No sabía que bailar estuviera entre tus múltiples talentos – Comentó Hermione alegremente

- Oh Merlín, Hermione Granger acaba de hacerme un cumplido – Dijo el rubio sonriente – Pues sí, me encanta bailar. Y tú no te quedas atrás, eres una pareja de baile muy fácil de llevar

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…_

Sus cuerpos bailaban muy pegados, en un momento sin darse cuenta, Hermione apoyó su rostro en el fuerte torso de Draco y se recostó allí, mientras bailaban. Sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda, como si fuese a su medida. Cerró los ojos mientras bailaban

- Gracias – Murmuró Draco

Hermione se inquietó - ¿Por qué me las das?

- Por hacer de esta Navidad, un día especial para Elissa y para mí, por haberme hecho sentir como si estuviera completo. Por haberte esmerado en hacer una cena familiar navideña fabulosa y por estar ahora así, junto a mí – Contestó firme

Ella lo miró a los ojos ¿Quién habría creído que aquellas orbes grises podían destilar algo tan cálido? No eran de frío y duro acero sino de algo completamente distinto, no eran los ojos de hielo que había conocido una vez, no, aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban con algo tan hermoso, con algo como…

¿Amor?

No, imposible. Era totalmente imposible

Aun así no dejó de mirarlo, sin darse cuenta. Se sentía como atraída por una montaña imantada, quería acercarse más a él, sentir más de cerca el aroma de su perfume, mirar el color de sus ojos, sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, la fuerza y protección que emanaba de cada musculo de su ser

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…_

Dieron una vuelta y Draco la sostuvo más cerca de si, tanto que ella se vio obligada a levantar el rostro. Y entonces sucedió

Draco bajó el rostro hasta quedar rozando sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y salvó la distancia entre los dos. El beso fue tímido al principio, pero Draco no pudo contenerse y la besó con fiereza, con un hambre de ella completamente desmedida. Hermione respondió igual de deseosa, aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco como si con ello se le fuera la vida, el baile había terminado para sus pies

No así para sus sentimientos, corazones y hormonas

Las manos de Draco se situaron en el rostro de ella, sosteniéndola con suavidad, Hermione se sujetaba a la fuerte espalda de Draco, mientras le devolvía el beso. El enredaba sus dedos entre la sedosa y lisa cabellera de ella, haciéndola suspirar en medio del beso, luego su brazo derecho bajó hasta situarse al nivel de la cintura femenina y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, sintió el leve temblor que provenía del cuerpo de Hermione. Finalmente Draco, con todo el pesar de su alma, se vio obligado a terminarlo. Quería estar seguro que eso era lo que ella quería

Hermione se sintió abochornada, miró al suelo sin poderse creer aun lo que acababa de hacer: ¡Había besado a Draco Malfoy! Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe era absolutamente absurdo e imposible, no tenía lógica, no tenía razón de ser

Pero había pasado aunque se lo quisiera negar mil veces. Había pasado y tendría que afrontarlo

- Draco yo… -

Draco se adelantó y le hizo levantar el rostro con delicadeza

- Antes de que digas nada, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme y sobretodo, nada de esto fue un error Hermione Granger –

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió ella aun sin recobrarse de la estupefacción

El no contestó, sólo la miró fijamente, Hermione se mordió el labio cohibida por completo. No sabía cómo actuar, aunque si estaba consciente de una cosa: El beso de Draco le había encantado

Y aunque no lo fuera a confesar en voz alta, quería repetirlo

- Lo hice porque me moría por besarte. No desde hoy, tampoco desde ayer, desde hace mucho tiempo que estas aquí dentro. Pero por respeto a ti me he visto obligado a callar e ignorar esta sensación de desasosiego que me produce cada vez que sales con alguien que no soy yo, el miedo que me da el pensar que puedas encontrar en otro hombre todo lo que yo me estoy muriendo por darte. Los celos que me comen cada vez que intentas una nueva relación con estúpidos que jamás, óyeme bien: JAMAS podrán quererte, admirarte y respetarte como yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, lo hago

- Pero Draco… todo lo que estás diciendo es…

- ¿Absurdo? – Atajó Draco – No es absurdo

- Pero Draco… -

- Hermione entiende de una buena vez lo que voy a decir: Yo te amo –

De repente sintió como si las luces se apagaran y el cuerpo de ella se desplomó incapaz de soportar aquello

_Porque definitivamente las sorpresas vienen en cajas tamaño Maxigrande _


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! este es el ultimo capitulo, queda el epilogo para la semana que viene

Y antes que nada gracias a **ceciella** (BIENVENIDA); **Zedaray** (BIENVENIDA); **lectora anonima** (BIENVENIDA) ; **Cleoru Misumi**; **Adrit126; Shiwla** (BIENVENIDA) ame tu rw; **YhophyWC**; **Anne** (BIENVENIDA) ; **Serena Princesita Hale**; **Gabrielle S. Elboeuf** (BIENVENIDA); **Brianda Cullen**; **Edna Black**; **SariVampiresMalfoy; giselmalfoy; Melrose Cullen; Luna Mara; RociRadcliff**; **SujesHaleCullen de Malfoy**; por sus reviews, sus Favorites y sus Alerts, algunos ya empezaron a curiosear mis anteriores historias MIL GRACIAS por leerme y por tomarse el timpo para dejarme unas palabras

Besos desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia ****Granger**

**Capítulo 16: Aceptar la realidad**

"_Los hombres y las mujeres tienen la extraña capacidad de aceptar las cosas más inverosímiles, siempre y cuando no estén directamente involucradas sus emociones… Por ello, aceptar que algo es cierto o falso cuando realmente lo es, es más difícil de asimilar que si fuera mentira__"_

_- Hermione entiende… Yo te amo –_

La voz que retumbaba en su cabeza repetía eso, mientras estaba sumida en la negrura de la inconsciencia. Aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era absurdo haber oído algo parecido, la parte sentimental le decía que era verdad y que ella lo sabía hace tiempo, aunque se lo negara a sí misma una y otra vez

- Mione ¿Me escuchas? Por favor despierta – Murmuraba desesperada la voz de Draco a lo lejos – Hermione reacciona

Ella abrió sus ojos, aun aturdida. No se había pegado en la cabeza ya que Draco había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla antes de que el cuerpo diera contra el suelo.

- Hermione, por fin – Suspiró Draco visiblemente aliviado – Estaba angustiado ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy… estoy bien, solo me siento aun atontada – Musitó ella – No sé lo que me pasó

- Te desmayaste – Respondió el y se encogió de hombros – La impresión supongo

Ella encajó todas las piezas mentalmente – Es que tu… tu me dijiste que…

- Que te amo. Que eres más de lo que siempre quise y de lo que siempre querré, que no me importa el pasado y los recuerdos de cuando éramos dos escolares, que no me importa que mi vida haya estado llena de errores y desaciertos, que lo único que le puedo pedir a la vida es que tu, Hermione, puedas corresponder, aunque sea tan solo un poco, a lo que hace más de diez años siento por ti. Y que por mi propia estupidez nunca quise afrontar – Suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos – Solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento y que puedas estar aquí, a mi lado, compartiendo mi vida y la de mi hija, a la que se que adoras con locura, y que seas parte de nuestras vidas. No como la vecina sino como la mujer de mi vida. Quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione

- Es lo más increíble e inverosímil que he escuchado de tus labios… - Dijo Hermione y sonrió – Pero eres un tonto Draco Malfoy

La esperanza se borró totalmente del rostro del rubio, escurriéndose como agua entre sus dedos… Significaba… que ella… ella no lo amaba

- Era mucho pedir que me correspondieras – Dijo dándose la vuelta para poder recomponerse luego de aquello. Había bajado todas sus defensas y se había mostrado tal y cual era con la única esperanza

Y esta se había esfumado

- Eres un grandísimo tonto… si, por que nunca te diste cuenta que siempre me gustaste. Si idiota no me mires así – Reclamó seria – Estábamos en sexto y ahí fue que empecé a pensar que el repelente Slytherin tenía sus cualidades, me encantaba pelear contigo en séptimo, así nos castigaran una y otra vez, con tal de pasar un rato cerca de ti, con tal de poder mirarte de cerca y sentir que estabas junto a mí.

Suspiro y se incorporó para verlo mejor

- Pero luego te perdí la pista y ¿Cuál no fue mi sorpresa? Te habías casado con Pansy Parkinson y estabas muy lejos de aquí. Ahí decidí olvidarte para siempre. Y hundir tus recuerdos. Pero el tiempo pasó, las cosas cambiaron, el mundo dio muchas vueltas. Y finalmente tú regresaste con Elissa a vivir donde yo había decidido vivir, viniste a atormentarme, a arrebatarme la poca paz que me quedaba

- Hermione yo… -

- No te culpo – Respondió – Tu no sabías nada. Pero el caso es este: Cuando creo que ya te superé, tú me dices esto

- Es la verdad –

- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? Estoy tan confundida, es todo tan irreal que pienso que es un delirio producto de una esquizofrenia que NO tengo o es simplemente que el exceso de alcohol de esta noche me ha hecho perder la razón. Quiero creer que es verdad y a la vez tengo muchísimo miedo

- ¿No que muy valientes los Gryffindors? – Inquirió Draco con su consabido sarcasmo

- Muy gracioso, no me digas que te volviste comediante –

- Bueno, ya lo dije, queda en tus manos: Te tomas un par de días para asimilarlo o lo aceptas desde ya. Porque te advierto que lo que te dije no es algo que vaya a retractarme al llegar la mañana –

- Draco… -

Este sin mediar palabra la volvió a besar, Hermione no opuso resistencia, sino que envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y respondió con pasión, perdiéndose por completo en el placer que le producía, estuvieron besándose largo rato hasta que finalmente se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó a él

- Hermione… -

- ¿Si? –

- Ese beso… ese beso quiere decir que tú ¿Me aceptas? ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –

Ella lo miró evaluativamente, Draco tragó al seco al darse cuenta que aun no había ganado. Tendría que pelear, pero ella iba a ser suya

- ¿Hermione? -

- Si, acepto –

El corrió y la levantó dando vueltas con ella

No le importó que fueran casi las 5 AM, que Elissa estuviera dormida a pocos metros, que un sangre pura de la más alta estirpe nunca debía comportarse de esa forma tan efusiva.

- Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz. Gracias mi vida, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, para Elissa. Seremos una hermosa familia, tendremos nuestros propios hijos – Sonrió - De los dos me refiero

Se sentó en el sofá y la cargó sentándola sobre sus rodillas, suavemente puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y acercó su rostro hacia el

- Para siempre –

- Para siempre juntos -


	18. EPILOGO

Tristemente esta historia llegó a su final...

Pero como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y sobretodo a **Serena Princesita Hale; jacobblackcutie; YhophyWC; luna-maga; Zedaray; Nini Snape; Gabrielle S. Elboeuf; SariVampiresMalfoy; HermsMalfoyGranger; Melrose Cullen; SujesHaleCullen de Malfoy; vadeti; RociRadcliff; Rossi nn **por haberme acompañado con sus Reviews, sus Favorites y sus Alerts en este ultimo capitulo, mil gracias por escribirme

Un beso gigante

_**Claudia Granger **_

* * *

**¿Cómo seducir al hombre de tus sueños?**

"_Por que la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon"_

By

**Claudia ****Granger**

**Epilogo**

TRES MESES DESPUES

- Dios mío, nunca creí que viviría para verte vestida de novia – Murmuró Ginny dándole los últimos toques al arreglo de su mejor amiga

- ¿Pensaste que me iba a quedar solterona? Gracias – Rezongó la castaña

- No, pero verte vestida de novia, así de rápido, y con Draco Malfoy como tu futuro esposo es lo que más me cuesta asimilar, aunque siempre supe que era tu mejor opción –

- Ginny, hazme un favor, ¡Ya cállate! – Dijo Hermione toda ruborizada

Hermione salió al encuentro del hombre que había conquistado su corazón, aquel a quien ella tanto se resistió para al final comprender que el amor, sale victorioso cuando la razón deja de interponerse y escuchamos el latido de nuestro corazón

Draco estaba elegantemente vestido con una túnica color acerina, con puños y cuello bordados en hilo de plata, la cual hacia juego con sus ojos. Hermione a su vez llevaba una magnifica túnica blanca con cuello y puños bordados en hilo de oro. Esplendorosa

El oficiante sacó su varita y Draco y Hermione entrelazaron sus manos, siendo tocadas por esta.

- ¿Hermione Jean Granger, acepta usted por esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, para amarlo, respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto – Un lazo rojo salió de la varita y unió sus manos

- ¿Draco Lucius Malfoy, acepta usted por esposa a Hermione Jean Granger, para amarla, respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto – Un segundo lazo rojo salió de la varita y se unió con el primero, sujetando mejor sus manos

- Por la autoridad que el Ministerio de Magia me confiere, los declaro, unidos en matrimonio -

Los lazos se entrecruzaron y luego de emitir un último fulgor, se desvanecieron por completo. Draco aprovechó el momento para besarla

Se acercó Ginny radiante de felicidad al ver a su amiga exultante de alegría y los felicitó

- ¿Te acuerdas como comenzó todo? – Dijo Ginny rememorando - El libro de Luna y tratando de adivinar como seducir al hombre de tus sueños ¿Después de todo, cual es la respuesta? -

Draco sonrió y miró a su ahora esposa en espera de la contestación a Ginny -

- Después de meter la pata con tus consejos, con los de Luna y todo descubrí una sola cosa: _la receta infalible para hallar el verdadero amor, no viene en libros, est__á__ escrita en lo más profundo de nuestro corazon_

FIN

© Claudia Granger

MMX


End file.
